Planes de venganza
by Nonimi
Summary: Tony fue castigado por culpa del oficial de policías Rogers, buscó venganza mediante su hijo Steve, quien desde la infancia a estado enamorado de él. Lo que nadie sabe es que Steve vive un infierno en vida con el maltratador de su padre, quien al enterarse de que su hijo es gay casi lo mata. Steve vuelve a los años, sólo con un plan en mente, vengarse de Tony, haciéndolo sufrir. AU
1. Planes: Conquistar a Steve

_–_ _Por culpa del idiota del oficial Rogers mi padre me quito mi auto y además me castigo de por vida –_ Se quejada un joven Anthony Stark mientras golpeaba una muralla.

Tony había sido detenido conduciendo ebrio y drogado el último fin de semana, por suerte el oficial Rogers haciendo un control de rutina se dio cuenta del estado del joven o posiblemente todo hubiera terminado en una tragedia.

El que no quedo nada de contento fue el señor Howard Stark, quien de paso tuvo que contratar a los mejores abogados de la ciudad para poder sacar a su hijo sin problemas, además de pagarle a la prensa para acallar la situación, ya que, en su campaña política por la alcaldía del lugar, solo sería un punto negativo que saliera a la luz la verdadera naturaleza de su hijo.

 _Es un hijo de perra y está loco –_ Lo apoyo su amigo Thor, mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

Todos los amigos de Stark se miraban entre sí pues la situación no sólo le afectaba al castaño, pues si este estaba castigado no podrían tener fiestas ni viajes auspiciados por Stark's Company. Además, todos el en pueblo odiaban al señor Joseph Rogers ya que al parecer era especialista en detener a los más jóvenes, dicen que todo comenzó después de la muerte de su esposa, la cual murió atropellada por culpa de un adolescente ebrio, desde ese momento el policía se encargó que se aumentaran los controles a los conductores en especial a los más jóvenes.

 _–_ _Y si nos vengamos –_ Propuso Rhodes. Todo el grupo compuesto también por T'Challa, Clint y Scott se quedaron mirando pues al parecer a nadie se le ocurría un buen plan, hasta que por fin alguien se ilumino.

 _–_ _Y si le das donde más le duele "Steven Rogers", el perrito faldero del imbécil de Bucky –_ Le propuso T'Challa – _de paso aprovechamos de dañar al juguetito de ese idiota, que ya me debe bastantes –_ Tony se quedó pensando la propuesta de su amigo, no sonaba mal, solo que debía planear muy bien que iba a hacer.

Ese día Steve se encontraba almorzando con sus mejores amigos Bucky y Sam, cuando llegó a sentarse con ellos la nueva y popular chica de la escuela Natasha Romanoff.

 _–_ _Hey Buck! Hasta que te encuentro, no me podía librar de los idiotas de este lugar. Hola chicos un gusto, soy Nat y por lo que me ha contado James ustedes deben ser Steve y Sam –_ Al decir eso los apunto y les dedicó una linda sonrisa, para luego sentarse a comer con ellos, ante la visión los tres hombres quedaron asombrados, pues la escultural mujer que veían frente a ellos se estaba llenando la boca de la comida menos saludable del lugar, no aguantaron más y terminaron en una carcajada grupal para dar paso a un divertido almuerzo.

 _–_ _Chicos, porque ese engreído castaño con quien tengo física no deja de mirar nuestra mesa -_ Pregunto disimuladamente la pelirroja.

 _–_ _Es…es.. Anthony..ny S..Stark –_ Tartamudeo Steve mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

 _–_ _El idiota Stark –_ Pronunciaron a la vez James y Sam.

El resto del almuerzo consistió en como los chicos le explicaban que era el rey de la escuela, el típico chico popular odioso y por cierto millonario, además de ser un cerebro andante. Era la envidio de hombres, y el placer tanto de chicas como de chicos, pues además se consideraba abiertamente bisexual, además el rumor decía que era como los dioses en la cama. A su alrededor estaba su séquito de seguidores, tan o más idiota que él, Bucky en especial odiaba a T'Challa, por cosas de fútbol ya habían tenido más que un encuentro terminado a golpes.

Stark ese día se dedicó a estudiar bien al tímido rubio, necesitaba acercársele de alguna forma y lamentablemente no le podía pedir ayuda en alguna asignatura pues prácticamente ambos eran los mejores en sus clases.

 _–_ _Deberías apuntarte al taller de arte –_ Susurro Clint a su lado mientras se limpiaba marcas de labial de su cara, al notar la cara de confusión de Stark comenzó a explicar _– Laura con quien acabo de tener la mejor sesión de oral, me dijo que Steve es muy bueno en el dibujo y que es participante acérrimo del taller que se dicta los miércoles por la tarde, adivina que día es hoy._

 _–_ _Sabes Barton a veces tu cerebro funciona, pero no necesito saber quién diablos te la chupa – Le dijo Stark molesto, mientras Thor y Lang se largaban a reír para hacerle preguntas calientes al rubio._

Tony ya lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, le haría sufrir al oficial Rogers una gran vergüenza pública y que mejor que usar al ingenuo de su hijo. Lo emborracharía y drogaría, de paso quizás hasta se acostaría con el rubio si es que el asco no lo superaba. Sacaría fotos y lo grabaría todo, dejándolo en evidencia frente a toda la ciudad, sería la gran vergüenza, ya nadie lo respetaría y eso le enseñaría que nadie se mete con Anthony Stark.

Esa tarde Stark se apuntó en el taller de artes y estaba realmente fastiado, pues los idiotas de sus amigos estaban pasando una tarde de maravilla en una piscina rodeados de lindas mujeres, y el perdiendo el tiempo, aprendiendo a hacer algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y todo para meterse con el desabrido de Steve Rogers.

Es que el chico no tenía nada de rescatable, era bajo y extremadamente flaco, usaba el cabello extremadamente corto con unas grandes patillas muy a la antigua, unas horrendas gafas enormes y por si fuera poco caminaba siempre encorvado, a Tony le recorría un escalofrío el pensar en tener sexo con ese tipo de hombres, el que estaba acostumbrado a comer premium.

Steve se sentía nervioso, por lo general el taller de arte era su lugar de confort, compartía con la misma gente de siempre, con la cual ya había entrado en confianza, y podía expresar su gran pasión el dibujo. Pero que Tony estuviera en el mismo lugar que él y para su mala suerte en el atril del lado lo sacaba de sus casillas, el cualquier momento se tendría que inhalar por estar hiperventilando.

Se sentía realmente estúpido, pero desde pequeños sentía una gran admiración por Tony. Ambos siempre han destacado por sus notas, sin embargo, Tony es todo lo que él no podía, como por ejemplo guapo y deportista, si sólo se tuviera más confianza. . . Pero su padre se había encargado de hacerlo ser la persona con el autoestima más bajo, todo cambio cuando su madre murió y su padre lo culpo para siempre, encargándose de hacerle la vida imposible desde los diez años. Era una temprana mañana de domingo, cuando una de sus crisis de asma y la ausencia de su medicamento hicieron que su madre acudiera a la farmacia, encontrando su muerte.

Nadie en su sano juicio lo hubiera culpado, sólo Joseph Rogers, quien desde ese momento se encargó de golpearlo, gritarle e inclusive privarlo de alimentos. Nadie sabía el verdadero infierno que vivía en su casa, sólo Bucky sabía algunos hechos aislados. Además, no lo podía denunciar, quien creería que el correcto e intachable jefe de policía de la ciudad, en realidad fuera un maltratador, pues a simple vista se veía como el mejor padre viudo del mundo.

Se reprendió mentalmente por haberse quedado divagando en sus tristes pensamientos, no era momento de llorar, esos los dejaba para la soledad de su habitación. Así que continuo con su dibujo, un hermoso retrato de su madre cuando joven, con su característica sonrisa y sus ojos amables. Todos los días la extrañaba, cuanto daría por tener un abrazo de su parte.

Había dejado de creer en Dios por arrebatarle a la única persona que le había brindado felicidad, cuantas veces le cuestiono no haberse llevado a su padre en vez de una de las mejores personas que ha conocido en su vida como Sarah Rogers.

 _–_ _Rogers dibujas de maravilla –_ Le elogió Tony, haciéndole saltar, no sabía en que momento ni cuanto tiempo llevaba Stark viendo su lienzo.

 _–_ _Gra..gra..cias_ –al responderle no pudo evitarle mirarle, recibiendo una cálida mirada del castaño, sonrojándose más que un tomate.

 _–_ _Me preguntaba si sería posible que me ayudes, la verdad soy un asco en esto, pero estoy sumamente interesado_ –le dedico una sonrisa coqueta.

 _–_ _Está bien –_

 _–_ _Perfecto, entonces este sábado en el parque, es una cita –_ acto seguido le arrebato el móvil (muy antiguo, por cierto), y se llamó para tener registrado el número del rubio.

Rápidamente se despidió de Steve dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo del salón, quedando todos impactados. Sobre todo Steve, que no sabía que rayos acaba de suceder en los últimos cinco minutos de su vida, al percatarse que todos los chicos del salón lo miraban se sonrojo aún más, sólo quería esconderse. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, su amor de infancia lo acababa de invitar a una cita, esto debía ser claramente un sueño, pues en su vida habían cruzado una que otra palabra y ahora se encontraba a tres días de salir con Stark, no cabía más felicidad en él.

 _–_ _Fue un asco se los aseguro –_ Le dio una jalada a un cigarrillo – _es que Rogers no puede ser más patético, se sonroja por todo. Claramente le atraigo, será pan comido tenerlo chupando mi polla._

 _–_ _Pero es muy a la antigua Stark, tendrás que enamorarlo –_ todos comenzaron a molestarlo, incluida las lindas jóvenes, técnicamente desnudas que les acompañaban – _Un mes chicos y lo estoy penetrando como nadie lo ha hecho –_ sentenció una forma altanera Tony.

 _–_ _Una semana si eres tan hombre –_ le reto T'Challa risueño.

 _–_ _Ok, pero me das tu BMW ya que mi padre me quitó mi auto, el próximo sábado en tu cumpleaños, ese corderito será mío –_

 _–_ _Acepto la apuesta – acto seguido ambos hombres estrecharon la mano._

Esa noche Joseph Rogers se encargó de arruinarle la momentánea felicidad a su hijo, propinándole varios golpes por haberse olvidado de apagar el horno y perder la cena de esa noche. El pobre Steve estaba tan feliz pensando en su amor, que se le había ido el tiempo, reaccionando sólo ante el olor a quemado. En la soledad de su habitación lloraba nuevamente, quería ser más fuerte y tener valor de defenderse, o al menos suicidarse, con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido a altas horas de la madrugada . . .

* * *

 **Hola, nuevamente por estas tierras con un Stony.**

 **Quiero saber que les parece esta idea, les gusto? quieren continuación?**

 **Quedo atenta a sus comentarios.**

 **Pienso que habrá incluido un leve Bucky X T'Challa y Pietro X Clint, que dicen?**

 **Un abrazo!**


	2. Cita en el parque

_–_ _¡Hola Steve! ¿Qué diablos te paso en la cara? –_ Le pregunto la pelirroja algo preocupada, pues Steve tenía un gran moretón en la mejilla, que lo hacía lucir francamente espantoso, aunque esto último no se lo comentó.

Steve se encogió de hombros y disimulo como estaba tan acostumbrado, aunque rara vez Joseph le marcaba lugares visibles, realmente la noche anterior se había enojado bastante para olvidar aquella regla. Este mintió, después de todo era tan torpe que nadie dudaría que se resbalo en la bañera. Bucky lo miró un poco más preocupado, sabía que el padre de Steve una o dos veces había perdido los estribos, pero se le hacía raro que el rubio fuera tan torpe o tuviera tan mala suerte. Aunque lo había intentado averiguar, su amigo siempre le negaba rotundamente algún tipo de maltrato.

Ese día transcurrió normal, excepto porque el gran señor Stark no tuvo mejor idea que tomar su bandeja de comida y sentarse con ellos, siendo observados por prácticamente todo el colegio. Steve estaba rojo como nunca, parecía que a cada segundo se intensificaba aún más su color. Sam y Natasha miraban hostiles, pero nada podía superar el odio que Bucky transmitía con la mirada, lo único que quería en esos momentos era levantarse y darle un gran golpe a ese idiota, pero sabía que su amigo no se lo perdonaría. Además, este se encontraba teniendo algún tipo de conversación con Tony, pero dado su gran tartamudeo se hacía un poco dificultoso seguirle el hilo, pero al parecer Stark lo lograba entender perfectamente pues no quitaba una torpe sonrisa.

Steve esa tarde estaba algo ansioso y feliz, realmente estaba entusiasmado con su cita en un par de días con Tony, pero necesitaba pedirle consejos a alguien. Lamentablemente Bucky le daba demasiada vergüenza, así que pensó en tratar con Nat su nueva amiga.

 _–_ _Natasha, podríamos hablar después de clases –_ Le pidió el realmente apenado, sonrojándose en el acto. La pelirroja lo miro divertida, así que de inmediato lo tomo de un brazo y lo llevo al patio para que pudieran hablar en soledad.

Steve le comentó como había sido la invitación y la chica enmarco una ceja, pues la verdad se le hacía extremadamente sospechosa la actitud del castaño. Pero no podía juzgar, pues la verdad es que ella era nueva y quizás sólo estaba teniendo prejuicios, pues después de todo Steve era bastante lindo, sólo faltaba que alguien lo ayudara y quien mejor que Natasha Romanoff.

Quedaron de juntarse al día siguiente en una cafetería para un par de consejos y ver algo de ropa, el único problema es que Steve no tenía ningún peso y le daba bastante bochorno contarle la verdad a Nat, así que trataría de planear algo.

Esa noche el rubio dio un respingo en su habitación cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, al notar que era Tony de inmediato su corazón comenzó a latir como nunca. Contesto de forma apresurada, recibiendo el amable saludo del castaño, quien solo llamaba para desear las buenas noches. Por su lado Steve termino sonrojado y suspirando realmente feliz, ya que era primera vez que algo así le sucedía y Tony estaba asqueado de haber perdido importantes minutos de su vida, en vez de haberlos aprovechado con una buena mamada que le estaba proporcionando la cortesana de turno.

Ese almuerzo solo estaban Bucky y Natasha, pues Steve tenía actividades especiales con el taller de física y Sam practicando algún deporte. Así que decidieron ir a comer al pasto para conversar más tranquilos, en realidad la pelirroja como buena observadora le importaba saber más de su vecino.

Así que, aunque lo dudo un poco, pensó que lo mejor sería hablar el tema, ya que ella era extremadamente curiosa y no soportaba estar con la incertidumbre.

 _–_ _James ¿estas enamorado del rubio? –_

 _–_ _Si –_

Fue un dialogo bastante corto y la verdad no se necesitó mucho más para que Bucky sin que Nat le preguntara terminara contándole toda la verdad, de hecho, era bastante liberador por primera vez en su vida hablar el tema con alguien, pues lamentablemente no había tenido a quien contárselo.

Le gustaba desde que eran pequeños, ya que se habían conocido en el jardín de infantes. Juntos había comportadito distintos momentos, incluso los más tristes como la muerte de la señora Rogers. A medida que crecieron, Bucky se dio cuenta como por culpa de distintos factores su amigo se había vuelto cada vez más invisible y débil, pero eso a él no le importaba, él siempre lo defendería de toda la tropa de idiotas que había en esa ciudad, más que mal, cada vez que alguien intentó molestar al rubio había terminado en el hospital, como red skull un conocido vago estudiantil.

Natasha notaba como su amigo James hablaba con tanto amor del rubio que se le entibiaba el corazón, realmente le gustaría ver a esos dos juntos, lamentablemente sospechaba que el de ojos azules, ya tenía a otro en su corazón.

Cuando llegaron a ese punto, Bucky le confeso que él lo sabía desde hace mucho, por lo mismo ni siquiera había hecho el intento de confesarse, prefería mantener la amistad y ver feliz al rubio, que agobiarlo con más problemas. Nat le consoló de forma amable, no tenía que diablos se sentía tener un corazón dolido, pero asumía que dolía como el infierno.

Un tanto apenada le comentó de su salida de esa tarde con Steve, pues de cierta forma sentía que estaba ayudando a Steve con el enemigo, James soltó una fuerte carcajada por el pensamiento de su amiga, pero le dio su permiso para ayudar a Steve. Él solo quería que este fuera el hombre más feliz de la tierra, y si eso pasaba al lado del imbécil de Stark, él lo apoyaría con todo su corazón, lloraría en silencio y posiblemente Nat sería su paño de lágrimas.

Esa tarde la comenzaron degustando un helado, mientras Steve se compró uno simple, Nat se compró uno triple bañado en chocolate y con crema, ambos rieron por las curiosas elecciones. Mientras disfrutaban la comida, hablaron de los sentimientos de Steve, este le contó con lujo de detalles, como desde siempre había sentido cosas por el castaño y como la cita lo tenía realmente aterrado, pues él era nulo con las relaciones sociales.

Natasha le dio un par de consejos, para que este se sintiera más tranquilo y poco a poco fue haciendo que Steve tuviera más confianza en sí mismo, ya que se daba cuenta que este tenía serios problemas de autoestima y eso realmente le apenaba.

Cuando fueron por ropa, Steve tuvo que buscar lo más económico, pues sólo había logrado sacar un poco de dinero a su padre y esperaba con todo su corazón que este no se diera cuenta. Nat por su parte compro muchísima ropa, de lo más atrevida, haciendo sonrojar a Steve y a los vendedores al salir con atrevidas prendas a mostrarle como se veía. Esta también se dio cuenta que Steve estaba aproblemado con el dinero, así que le hizo probarse un lindo skinny jeans junto a una camisa a cuadros, aunque este le insistió en que no los necesitaba. Sin que este se diera cuenta, le compro la tenida completa y se la regalo con una amable sonrisa, deseándole la mejor de las suertes y sólo rogándole que le debía contar con lujo de detalles lo que pasara el sábado. Steve se puso a llorar ante el gesto de su nueva amiga, pues era más que regalarle ropa, posiblemente le estaba evitando una gran paliza por parte del policía.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrieron normales, uno que otro mensaje de texto y como siempre las llamadas de Tony para desearle las buenas noches. Lamentablemente la noche anterior a la cita, Steve no alcanzó a contestar su móvil, pues esa tarde su padre se había dado cuenta de su ropa nueva y pensando que había sido con dinero robado de él, se dedicó a golpearlo un par de veces, el rubio solo trato de cuidar su cara ya que no quería que Tony lo viera magullado.

Aunque su voz estaba ronca por el llanto y las lágrimas aún caían, se sintió en confianza de devolver el llamado. Para Tony fue todo un fastidio, estaba en medio de una ronda de sexo con un chico bastante guapo del gimnasio cuando vio en su pantalla "Estúpido nerd", pensó en ignóralo, pero finalmente le contesto intentando reprimir los gemidos ya que el pelirrojo que estaba con él, jugaba de forma apasionado con sus pezones.

El día de la cita había llegado, almorzarían juntos en el parque, una especia de picnic. Para luego dar lugar a una sesión de dibujo. El rubio no paraba de temblar, mientras que Tony se encontraba con anteojos de son lamentándose mentalmente del horrible dolor de cabeza producto del vodka.

Stark quedó gratamente sorprendido cuando se encontró con el rubio, quien ya estaba instalado sobre una manta dibujando. Se veía distinto a como normalmente lo hacía, la ropa y sus gafas de pasta le daban un aire bastante hípster, se reprimió mentalmente al haber pensado que se veía "lindo". Por su parte Tony estaba tan guapo como siempre, luciendo bajo una ceñida polera los músculos producto del gimnasio.

Cuando comieron, Tony quedó gratamente sorprendido al probar los bocados que Steve había preparado, estaban pulcramente hechos y además tenían un sabor maravilloso. Rogers solo se sonrojaba por los elogios de su "amigo", además era la primera vez que alguien lo elogiaba por uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Conversaron de distintas cosas, para Stark quien al comienzo fingió interés, de verdad la conversación se le estaba haciendo cada vez más amena. Ya que en su círculo solo estaba rodeado de imbéciles que hablaban de sexo y drogas, a veces con T'Challa podía tener una que otra conversación decente. Pero sus grandes pasiones como la ciencia, la literatura o el cine arte, no podía compartirlos con nadie para no quedar como un perdedor, sin embargo, Rogers no parecía avergonzarse de sus gustos y era realmente experto en muchos temas.

Luego de la agradable comida, se recostaron en la manta mirando al cielo. Y hablaron cosas más íntimas, Tony no dio muchos aspectos de su vida ya que era bastante desconfiado. Mientras el rubio le contó uno de los episodios más tristes de su vida. Involuntariamente una lágrima rodo por su mejilla. A Tony se le apretó el corazón y sin pensarlo se le acercó a secar sus lagrima, provocando un leve sonrojo en ambos.

El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a seguir conversando y bueno a dibujar, finalmente para eso se habían juntado. Tony se sentía extraño no soportaba que Steve fuera tan sincero y transparente, odiaba a la gente que se hacía la buena para caer bien, así que la situación le estaba cabreando. Invento que sus padres lo estaban llamando con urgencia para huir luego del lugar, Steve de inmediato entendió y le pidió que se fuera rápido, él terminaría de ordenar.

Tony al llegar a su casa, tan solitaria como siempre, se fue a dar una ducha para luego ir de fiesta. Maldecía en la ducha, pues no dejaba de pensar en el estúpido de Steve Rogers, se le hacía imposible que alguien fuera tan decente, nadie podía ser tan bueno. Y él que era experto en corromper a la gente, sacaría lo peor de él . . .

* * *

 **Hola! La verdad creo que no ha mucha gente le ha gustado esta historia, lo cual me apena un poco, ya que estoy disfrutando escribirla.**

 **Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron un review, son lo mejor!**

 **De todas formas le daré una oportunidad y seguiré escribiendo mientras no me abandona la inspiración.**

 **Un gran abrazo.**


	3. Quebrando a Steve

Tony estaba exhausto, ir de juerga todo el fin de semana le estaba pasando la cuenta, demasiado alcohol y mariguana, lo tenían más que agotado y si a eso le sumaba unas extenuantes dosis de sexo, su cuerpo claramente no estaba preparado para comenzar la semana. Claramente esa mañana pasaría por un café extra cargado y extra grande, si es que quería sobrevivir a la escuela.

Steve dio un alarido al acomodarse en su cama, su muñeca le dolía como los mil demonios, gracias a su "querido" padre había rodado por las escaleras la noche anterior, se sentía tan mal, ya no quería seguir viviendo, pero hoy como nunca, lo motivaba enormemente ver a su Stark, se sonrojó ante este último pensamiento.

Durante el día, Tony se sentía demasiado cansado para aparentar que el rubio le importaba, de todas formas, él siempre lo miraba como un perrito faldero, así que daba igual si le regalaba una sonrisa torcida o una real, aunque debía mantener la apariencia, pues esa nueva pelirroja le daba desconfianza, pues con su gélida mirada parecía que te leía hasta el alma.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad, Tony cada día estaba más cerca de su objetivo, ya le quedaba poco tiempo para tener a Rogers entre las piernas, así que debía apresurar su plan, para lograr ganarle al estúpido de T'Challa y volver a tener un auto de lujo, y de paso vengarse de ambos idiotas de apellido Rogers.

El jueves improviso una cita en un cafecito bastante ameno de la ciudad, se encargó que todo saliera perfecto. De cierta forma su corazón latía de forma apurada, cuando Steve comió un trozo de pastel, quedando crema en su comisura y sumado a su permanente sonrojo, le hicieron ver "adorable", se estremeció al pensar de esa forma en el rubio, se repitió que lo que había entre ellos solo era venganza y nada más.

Ya entrada la noche, Steve estaba sumamente nervioso, su reloj marcaba las siete de la tarde, le quedaba menos de una hora para improvisar la cena, lo cual prácticamente sería un objetivo no cumplido. Pero no se atrevía a dejar a Tony sólo, este se veía tan feliz disfrutando su compañía que prefería aguantar los golpes de su padre, con tal de poder pasar unos minutos más con su hermoso castaño.

Al pasar por un parque, Tony le pidió que se detuvieran un momento, pues él tenía algo sumamente urgente que conversarle. Inmediatamente Steve se deprimió, sabía que a continuación se venía el rechazo y un solo podemos ser amigos, lo que le dolía enormemente, al menos podía estar feliz de haber conocido a Tony Stark como de verdad era, no sólo el playboy millonario y rey de la escuela, sino el chico inteligente y sumamente cálido que se escondía detrás.

 _Steve, la verdad es que…tú me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo –_ Al decirlo, Tony le miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras tomaba sus manos. De inmediato, notó como Steve se tornaba sumamente rojo y estaba más que nervioso.

 _To..to..tony…tu…tam…tam…bien…me…gus..gus…tas –_ Logró decir el rubio lo que por tanto tiempo escondió en su corazón, no podía estar más feliz, nunca pensó que el sueño de cada noche se hiciera realidad.

Tony estaba asqueado, que tipo de declaración más repugnante había sido, claramente como dialogo imbécil de alguna mala película de romance. El jamás en la vida se había declarado, pues estaba más que acostumbrado al sexo casual, pero con esta situación, se dio cuenta que jamás en su vida podría pronunciar aquellas palabras de verdad. Si mal no recordaba, lo que debía hacer a continuación era besarlo, pues claramente Steve no sería el de tomar la iniciativa.

Dio una gran respiración para juntar valor y besar a aquel horrendo chico nerd, y lentamente se aproximó a sus labios, al notar la rigidez del otro, con ayuda de su mano sostuvo la barbilla del de ojos azules, y lentamente logró que sus labios se unieran.

Steve no sabía cómo reaccionar, jamás en su vida había dado un beso, pero estaba seguro que dejar la boca cerrada y los labios sin movimiento no era una opción viable, sin embargo el castaño prácticamente lo obligo a abrir la boca, sintiendo como la lengua de Tony se adentraba sin problemas a juguetear con la suya.

Pese a que le costó en un principio, el rubio rápidamente le siguió el ritmo, era como si sus bocas se disfrutaran. Logrando tener un gran beso francés que se extendió por algunos minutos, se separaron cuando el aire se les hizo poco.

Rápidamente se despidieron avergonzados y cada uno fue por su camino, aunque con unos serios problemas entre las piernas, de alguna forma el beso que había comenzado de una forma muy inocente y juguetona se había tornado sumamente sensual.

Apenas se vio solo, Tony marco el número de algún amiguito sexual, necesitaba con urgencia que alguien le chupara la polla, aunque se le revolvía el estómago al pensar que quien lo había excitado de sobre manera no era nada menos que Steve Rogers. Se reprendió mentalmente por ser de corazón tan blando y haber caído en el juego del rubio, quien claramente no era tan inocente como aparentaba.

Steve por su parte prácticamente corrió a su casa, con algo de suerte y si es que existía algún Dios, su padre llegaría tarde y el alcanzaría a hacer la cena con la comida congelada que tenía siempre de reserva. Y como si alguien lo hubiera escuchado, las luces estaban apagadas, lo que era el mejor de los augurios.

Esa noche Steve no paraba de pensar en lo sucedido, repitiendo una y otra vez el beso vivido, eran tan maravilloso el recuerdo que su anatomía nuevamente le hizo recordar ciertas necesidades, y nuevamente le dedico uno de sus solitarios orgasmos al castaño que le robaba los suspiros, hoy más que nunca se sentía sumamente enamorado.

El viernes Tony le invito al cumpleaños de T'Challa, pues quería que compartieran todo momento juntos ya que prácticamente eran pareja. Ese día jugueteo a abrazar posesivamente al chico frente a Bucky, solo con el placer de molestarle, pues no tenía mucho tiempo para sacarle celos. Para no lograr desconfianza, tuvo que invitar a la tropa de amigos inaguantables del rubio, lo que incluía a Natasha, Sam y Bucky,

Este último, pensó seriamente en asistir a ese horrendo lugar, prácticamente sólo iría a sufrir. Pero Nat lo convenció con que algo no le cuadraba y era mejor que ambos asistieran a cuidar al rubio, ya que este era el rey de los inocentes.

El sábado y día de la fiesta de T'Challa, Steve se sentía realmente mal, al parecer había pescado un resfrío, pero no le importaba debía asistir a esa gran fiesta si o si, con anticipación le había pedido permiso a su padre ya que "debía hacer un trabajo con Bucky", este de mala manera accedió, aunque para eso el rubio debía dejar la casa sumamente limpia y por su supuesto la cena hecha.

Nat y su grupo estaban sorprendidos, sabían que T'Challa tenía dinero, pero jamás imaginaron una fiesta de la magnitud que estaban viviendo en ese momento. Había alcohol, drogas, música y bailarines, entre otros grandes lujos, que prácticamente eran impagables para muchos de los presentes.

Steve estaba cohibido, pero se sintió sumamente relajado, cuando unos brazos que ya conocía lo rodearon desde atrás, a continuación, sintió un suave beso en los labios que lo hizo suspirar. Sin hablar mucho más, le tomo la mano al castaño y juntos salieron del lugar.

Bucky quería golpear algo o en su defecto echarse a llorar, nunca imaginó que le dolería tanto. Nat al darse cuenta le ofreció una bebida y consuelo, juntos salieron al patio a conversar, por suerte Sam se encontraba ligando con alguna chica. Llegaron al acuerdo que sólo estarían un poco más, pues al parecer Tony era un hombre decente, que no le importaba mostrar ante todos a su pareja, y con sus gestos demostró que lo quería mucho.

En una de las habitaciones Tony se encontraba sobre Steve besándolo de forma muy sensual, luego le ofreció una bebida que Steve acepto gustoso, pero por alguna extraña razón se empezó a sentir sumamente caliente, comenzó a sudar y a sentir una necesidad extrema por tocar a su novio.

Tony sonrió ante las acciones que estaba sufriendo el rubio, pues al parecer la droga afrodisiaca que le dio estaba comenzando a hacer efecto, rápidamente le saco la polera y comenzó a mordisquear sus pezones, haciendo que este gimiera. Luego le insinuó la práctica de un oral, a la que finalmente el rubio no se negó y pese a su nulo conocimiento previo, se la chupó de una forma muy especial a opinión de Tony, al parecer Rogers si sabía usar la lengua.

Cuando ambos ya estaba más que listos, Tony lo comenzó a preparar, lubricándole la entrada y dilatándolo rápidamente. Steve lo único que quería era sentir a Stark dentro de él, en todo lo que llevaban juntos no se había detenido a pensar si es que estaba bien, por primera vez en su vida estaba haciendo algo alocado y le encantaba.

Tony lo embistió con fuerza, provocando los gemidos de ambos, sin mucho jugueteo más, ambos llegaron juntos al clímax, viviendo un gran y prolongado orgasmo a la vez.

 _Hey Barnes sígueme, te aseguro que no arrepentirar -_ Le Dijo T'Challa con una sonrisa ladina.

 _Vete a la misma mierda –_

Es sobre Steve –

Sin pensarlo mucho más Bucky junto a una extrañada Natasha le siguieron, en el camino se le unieron Rhodes, Clint y Thor, todos con una gran sonrisa y sus celulares en las manos. Nat estaba nerviosa, sabía que no se avecinaba nada bueno y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

Tony lo estaba embistiendo nuevamente, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando rápidamente el círculo de hierro de Tony, y los dos mejores amigos de Steve.

 _Rogers, siempre fuiste un juego, no me das más que asco. Este soldadito se paró solo gracias al viagra, porque no excitarías a nadie -_ al decirlo Tony rápidamente se separó y se puso su bóxer, luego tomó la ropa de Steve y la arrojo por la ventana, regalándole una sonora carcajada.

 _To…to…ny… nosotros_ – Fue lo único que alcanzo a articular Steve.

 _Nosotros no somos nada engendro, sólo fuiste una apuesta_ – Acto seguido, le regalo un irónico beso en la mejilla, ya llena de lágrimas.

 _Eres una bestia_ – Gritó Natasha y se lanzó sobre Steve, quien estaba de rodillas llorando en suelo, como pudo lo cubrió con su chaqueta. Bucky intentó golpearlo, pero Steve en susurros le pidió que lo dejara ir.

Tony dejo la habitación seguido por su grupo, todos riendo de la grandiosa noche gracias al patoso Steve Rogers, repitiendo el video en que se le rompía el corazón una y otra vez. Pero había más, Tony había grabado cada momento intimo que habían tenido y se encargaría que todos lo vieran.

 _Se los dije amigos, los calladitos son los más calientes. Rogers si que sabía chuparla –_ Les confesó Tony, para tomarse un shot de tequila. A Continuación les conto su macabro plan, el cual fue apoyado por todos.

Bucky se sacó su chaqueta y cubrió a su amigo, ya que la de Nat no hacía mucho. La pelirroja bajo a intentar recuperar algo de la ropa de Steve, la cual estaba toda mojada pues había caído en la piscina. Como pudieron lo vistieron y sin llamar la atención lo lograron sacar de la mansión.

El rubio no hablaba, solo lloraba en silencio, a veces se escapaba uno que otro gemido. Sin previo aviso cayo desmayado. Bucky sabía que por nada del mundo lo podía ver en esas condiciones Joseph Rogers, su casa tampoco era opción, miro dudoso a Nat, quien de inmediato le sonrió amablemente. Pues ella prácticamente pasaba sola y sus padres eran tan modernos, que claramente no harían preguntas, de todas formas, se encontraban en un viaje de negocios por Rusia, sin problemas Steve se podía quedar las noches que quisiera con ella.

Le cambiaron ropa y le pusieron una prestaba por Bucky que claramente le quedaba gigante, Nat por su lado busco medicina, algo para la fiebre y un tranquilizante. Cuando al fin lo lograron hacer dormir, se miraron frustrados, no pudieron hacer nada por su amigo y no sabían que más hacer, pues sabían que no era fácil enfrentarse a la tropa de niñitos millonarios mimados.

El domingo no fue mucho mejor, de inmediato Steve se fue a su casa, no quiso hablar nada con sus amigos pues no estaba de ánimos y por nada del mundo quería hacer enfadar a su padre. Los chicos quedaron preocupados, pero sabían que visitarlo no era una opción o levantarían sospechas, así que esperarían al lunes para poder hablar con más calma.

Pero lo que nadie esperaba ese día sucedió, Tony hizo que el video en que Steve se la estaba chupando junto a otras fotos indecentes, fueran repartidas por las redes sociales, llegándole a todo el mundo de forma muy rápida, claramente su cara no se veía y lo hacía desde un servidor anónimo, en caso de investigación nadie sospecharía de él. Los únicos que sabrían la fuente eran Nat y Bucky, pero nadie les creería, él tenía todas las de ganar, lo único que quería era que el policía Rogers se enterara de todo, porque en esos momentos su hijo ya era la vergüenza de la ciudad.

Joseph estaba bebiendo unas cervezas con sus amigos mientras veían el partido del día, cuando uno de sus compañeros se comenzó a reír y a pasar su móvil de mano en mano, cuando al fin él pudo ver que tanto se reían, no lo podía creer, era su hijo Steve junto a otro hombre en poses realmente indecentes.

Sin esperar a excusarse salió rápido del bar, lo único que necesitaba era llegar su casa y el malnacido de su hijo le explicara que demonios había pasado. Cuando llegó su móvil ya tenía más de veinte mensajes de sus amigos y colegas burlándose del contenido. Al fin el hipócrita oficial Rogers tenía de su propia medicina, pues él era el que se encargaba de burlase de los hijos de todos, que no eran como su perfecto Steven.

 _Steven Grant Rogers, ven acá ahora –_

 _Papá yo, la cena ya está casi lista –_ Sin más palabras el oficial lo jaló del cabello, para mostrarse su móvil.

 _¿Eres tú? –_

 _Si –_

No faltó más conversación para que el primer golpe se hiciera presente, sin previo aviso los combos y patadas llegaron con fuerza en el maltratado cuerpo de Steve, quien trataba de defenderse de alguna forma, pero le era imposible. Aulló del dolor, cuando escucho como los huesos de su brazo se quebraban, intento huir varias veces, pero su cuerpo terminaba siempre en el suelo.

 _Eres una vergüenza, nunca te quise. Tú deberías haber muerto y no tu madre -_

Comenzó a escuchar los ruidos lejanos y su vista se nublo, sabía que se iba a desmayar, pero su padre seguía golpeándolo sin piedad, ya nada le importaba, solo le rogaba a Dios que se lo llevara con su madre, lo último que escucho fue un disparo y un agudo dolor en la pierna.

Esa noche la vecina de los Rogers nuevamente escuchó ruido, pero cuando los gritos aumentaron, se dio cuenta que era algo grave. Los golpes no cesaban, con miedo llamó a la policía, quienes rápidamente acudieron al lugar pensando en algún ataque al oficial Rogers y quedaron de piedra cuando al entrar vieron la sala toda revuelta, al joven Rogers bañado en sangre en el suelo y a Joseph apuntándole con la pistola.

 _Joseph suelta el arma –_

 _Antes esta escoria se muere –_

Se preparo para apuntar nuevamente sin errar, cuando una bala le dio en el pecho, cayendo al lado de su hijo, quien para ese entonces ya estaba inconsciente.

La ambulancia no tardó en llegar, llevándose a los dos heridos. Joseph murió en el camino y Steve casi no resiste, por suerte la bala no había tocad ningún órgano, pero estaba en estado crítico, esa noche era decisiva.

Todo el pueblo se enteró de como el oficial Rogers se volvió loco y casi mata a su hijo, el video y las fotos de Steve pasaron a segundo plano. Ya a nadie le importaba, el rubio se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, los únicos que estaban a su lado era su pequeño grupo de amigos, quienes solo rogaban porque se salvara.

* * *

 **Avance del próximo capítulo.**

 **Chris Carter es el atractivo chico nuevo.**

 **Dos años después Steve vuelve para terminar la escuela.**

 **Solo le quedan un par de meses para vengarse contra todos.**

 **/**

 **Que les pareció el capítulo?**


	4. Chico Nuevo

Natasha no dejaba de llorar en el hombro de Bucky, a quien también se les escapaban algunas lágrimas, los médicos les habían dejado muy en claro que Steve tenía un 80% de probabilidades de no pasar la noche. Habían tenido que realizar distintas operaciones, entre estas sacar el bazo destrozado y colocarle respiración mecánica, ya que sus costillas fracturadas le habían perforado un pulmón.

 _–_ _Es culpa de esos imbécil Bucky, todo esto es por Stark –_

 _–_ _Lo sé Nat y lo peor de todo es que no podemos hacer nada, sólo orar si es que crees en algún Dios –_ Al decirlo, el castaño apretaba los puños, tenía tanta rabia en su interior.

Ninguno de los dos era creyente, pero a veces es bueno aferrarse a ese tipo de posibilidades. Los señores Barnes los acompañaron algunas horas, al igual que el resto de los pobladores estaban en shock, nunca pensaron que Joseph Rogers fuera un maltratador, ni que el joven Steve sufriera de esa forma.

Cerca de las siete de la mañana, el médico de turno salió a informarles que Rogers había pasado la noche, disminuyendo sus probabilidades de muerte a un 50%, sin embargo, en estos momentos estaba en un coma inducido producto de una gran inflamación y hemorragia en su cerebro, inclusive les habían dejado en claro que no sabían las consecuencias del evidencio de violencia, palabras que sólo provocaron más llantos en la pelirroja.

Esa mañana Tony despertó radiante, al fin se sentía dichoso debido a la venganza y por cierto ya no tendría que fingir con el patoso de Steve, volviendo a ser todo un rompecorazones. Al bajar al desayuno escucho a sus padres conversar muy serios sobre lo ocurrido con el oficial Rogers, de inmediato una sonrisa socarrona se vio en su rostro, quizás como estaba de humillado ese imbécil policía, pero su semblante cambió cuando escucho algo de muerto y maltrato, rápidamente se acercó al comedor para comprender que rayos pasaba mientras Happy le servía su desayuno.

 _–_ _¿Cariño sabes algo de Steven Rogers? –_ Consultó su madre, de inmediato a Tony se le paró el corazón, pero luego se relajó. Era imposible que supieran que él era el protagonista junto a Steve de todas las fotos y videos indecorosos que habían sido viralizados por el pueblo la noche anterior.

 _–_ _Si madre, un joven bastante tímido ¿hijo del oficial Rogers no?_ ¿por qué?-

 _–_ _Ocurrió una tragedia querido, casi mata a su hijo ayer. Los policías tuvieron que matarlo cuando estaba a punto de disparar contra su propio hijo_ – María Stark dio un suspiro triste, se notaba que había llorado.

 _–_ _Iré a ver como va todo, como futuro alcalde de este lugar debo estar al tanto_ –con esas simples palabras Howard Stark abandonó el desayuno.

Tony no pudo comer mucho más, no entendía nada. Necesitaba preguntarles a sus amigos si todo esto era verdad.

Se encontró con su círculo de hierro, todos sus amigos en sus lujosos autos y motocicletas estaban afuera del instituto fumando cigarrillos y con las miradas algo nerviosas. Cuando Tony se acercó se dio cuenta del semblante serio de los muchachos, claramente las cosas no estaban bien.

 _–_ _¿Te enteraste Tony? –_ dijo Thor con un rostro que jamás pensó ver en el fuerte muchacho.

Ante la negativa de Tony, Clint les contó en detalle todo lo que había pasado, su padre como juez estaba al tanto de los por menores, y él había espiado una conversación con su madre, donde relató con lujo de detalle lo ocurrido.

 _–_ _Todo es tu culpa Tony, tú y tu maldita venganza –_ escupió T'Challa molesto.

 _–_ _Vete a mierda, esto es culpa de todos, podrá haber sido mi idea, pero tu apostaste y ustedes me ayudaron –_ Dijo el castaño acusándolos y yéndose rápidamente del lugar, se sentía angustiado y lleno de culpa, necesitaba saber como se encontraba Steve Rogers.

Natasha dormitaba en el hombre de Bucky, quien dormía profundamente apoyado en una muralla, ambos se sobresaltaron al sentir como los movían.

 _–_ _Díganme que no es verdad –_ suplicó Tony, quien parecía angustiado. Nat respondió riéndose de forma escandalosa, recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación por ambos muchachos, no bastó mucho para que las risas de ella se transformaran un llanto desolador, siendo envuelta por Bucky mientras no paraba de gemir, cuando al fin se calmó, comenzó a hablar.

 _–_ _Todo lo que está pasando Steve es tu culpa, él confió en ti y tú le fallaste grandísimo hijo de puta._ _Puedes ir a reírte con tu grupito de imbéciles, ve y cuéntales que Steve está en coma, lo han operado ya dos veces y pronto entrará nuevamente al quirófano. Ve a celebrar como su propio padre casi lo mata, aunque bueno aún puede morir –_ Esas últimas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del castaño, quien salió disparado del lugar y no se supo más de él.

Pasaron los días, lamentablemente Steve no tenía familiares o eso era lo que todos creían, pues luego de un fin de semana que no habían podido visitar al muchacho producto de deberes estudiantiles, este había sido retirado del hospital sin saber a dónde, ni siquiera sabían quién se lo había llevado.

Pese a que intentaron conseguir información, nadie sabía nada y de un día para otro Steve Rogers desapareció del pueblo, dejando los recuerdos de una familia destruida producto de la violencia del oficial Rogers.

Pasaron cerca de dos años, Bucky y Nat aún no se daban por vencidos de saber el paradero de su amigo o al menos saber si es que este seguía con vida. Tony era excluido de su grupo de amigos, ya que el castaño los dejó en evidencia frente a todos, sólo gracias a los contactos y poder de Howard Stark es que no había habido consecuencias legales ni mediáticas, de no ser así, no podría contar hoy en día con el título de alcalde.

Estaban por comenzar la clase de biología, cuando la profesora María Hill quiso hacer el anunció de un nuevo compañero.

 _–_ _Muchachos hoy vamos a integrar a un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Christopher Carter, viene de Inglaterra. Por favor recíbanlo bien, esto va en especial para ustedes Barton y Lang._ – Ambos chicos asistieron moviendo sus cabezas despreocupados.

Todos en el salón quedaron en silencio ante la llegada del nuevo, un muchacho musculoso cerca del metro noventa, con un cabello largo y rubio peinado de forma despreocupada, lucía un par de piercings en sus orejas, y su ropa le daba aspecto de muchacho rebelde, unos entallados jeans, una camiseta de alguna banda de punk y una cazadora de cuero.

 _–_ _Buenos días, pueden llamarme Chris –_ se presentó escuetamente con un acento británico exquisito. Haciendo suspirar a varias muchachas y haciendo que varios hombres lo miraran con otros ojos.

Natasha estaba impactada el hombre ahí presente le recordaba demasiado a su amigo Steve sólo que este era mucho más alto y fornido, y por supuesto tenía otro nombre. Necesitaba que Bucky lo viera y le dijera que no estaba loca, lástima que la siguiente clase que compartían era geometría, esperaba que el muchacho inglés compartiera salón con ellos.

En el almuerzo le contó a Barnes lo sucedido, quien le escuchó atento junto a sus nuevos amigos, unos mellizos del curso menor llamados Wanda y Peter, quienes estaban al tanto de lo sucedido por boca de ellos, ya que habían mudado al pueblo desde hace poco.

 _–_ _¿Stark no se ve más patético hoy?-_ exclamó la pelirroja fuertemente, haciendo que el mencionado y su amigo de largos cabellos negros le devolvieran la mirada. Inmediatamente Stark se fue del lugar, haciendo que su pálido acompañante mirara con odio a la muchacha y fuera tras de él.

 _–_ _Deja de ser cruel Nat, el pobre idiota ya ha pasado bastante –_ le regaño Barnes.

 _–_ _Lo sé, odio ser como ellos, pero hoy se cumples dos años desde que casi perdemos a Steve, si es que aún sigue con vida. No sé de qué otra forma reaccionar Bucky –_

Los mellizos de inmediato intervinieron el silencio incomodo, hablando como siempre sin parar de cualquier cosa.

 _–_ _Santa mierda ¿Quién es ese dios griego? –_ Exclamó Wanda, haciendo que todos sus amigos giraran.

 _–_ _Es él, el nuevo inglés –_ Les explico Nat, quien no dejó de observar, encontrándolo aún más parecido a Steve, no aguanto la incertidumbre y se paró rápidamente del lugar para ir a conversarle, Wanda le deseo suerte pensando que eran cosas de romance.

Se paró frente a la mesa del rubio, quien no la tomo en cuenta. Siguió comiendo su almuerzo de forma despreocupada, mientras se mecía al ritmo de alguna canción.

 _–_ _¿Steve, Steve Rogers? –_

 _–_ _No, Chris Carter –_

 _–_ _No me engañas tu eres Steve –_ Exclamó la muchacha alterada.

 _–_ _No tengo ideas quien mierda es ese tal Steve, ¿suena un nombre bastante soso no, seguro era un marica? –_

 _–_ _No hables así de quien no conoces pedazo de imbécil –_

 _–_ _Y tu no me confundas ni molestes rojita –_ Acto seguido y ante la atenta mirada de todos, el nuevo muchacho inglés le dio vuelta sobre la cabeza un gran vaso de jugo de frambuesa, riendo de forma estrepitosa mientras salía del lugar.

Peter y James estaban indignados con el petulante muchacho nuevo, ya se lo harían pagar. Por su parte Wanda corrió a socorrer a su mejor amiga, ofreciéndole una muda de ropa.

Cuando Chris estaba abandonado la cafetería del instituto, chocó con un muchacho quien tembló de inmediato, para luego salir despavorido del lugar, dejando el rubio con una sonrisa sádica.

 _–_ _Loki no puede ser, no puede ser –_ estaba el castaño llorando, mientras su amigo pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello intentando calmarlo.

 _–_ _Tranquilo Tony, recuerdo a Steve y era mucho más bajo y flaco, y por cierto este tiene un nuevo nombre –_

 _–_ _No Loki, es él. El azul de sus ojos lo delata, es el mismo de Rogers, es él. Se viene a vengar de mi, me hará pagar por todo –_ no hablo más cuando se largo a llorar en el suelo, producto de un ataque de pánico. Suerte que Loki ya estaba acostumbrado y sabía que hacer en estos casos. Pero lamentablemente la escena fue interrumpida en el baño por la presencia de un rubio.

 _–_ _Veo que el idiota sigue loco –_ pronunció Thor divertido, aún no le perdonaba a Stark que los delatara.

 _–_ _Cállate y vete, nadie te ha pedido tu opinión cuerpo sin neuronas –_ Le respondió Loki de forma desafiante, mientras se paraba frente a él y le sostenía la mirada, pese a ser varios centímetros más bajo y mucho más escuálido.

 _–_ _A mi nadie me calla bonito –_ y sin que Loki se lo esperara el rubio lo tomó por la cintura y le dio un beso muy pasional sólo para intimidar. A lo cual el pálido muchacho respondió dándole una fuerte mordida, a continuación, una patada en los cojones y sin previo aviso un fuerte golpe en la nariz, haciéndola sangrar de inmediato.

 _–_ _Mira Thor, tú no eres nadie. No soportaré que molestes a mi amigo y mucho menos me vuelvas a tocar sin mi consentimiento, porque dios, eres asqueroso. ¡Ahora levanta ese horrible trasero y vete de este lugar, si no quieres que le cuente a todo el mundo que intentaste violarme y te informo que se mentir demasiado bien para mi propia conveniencia, ahora! –_ Thor le miró perplejo, de inmediato se levantó con el labio partido y la nariz sangrando, pero ante todo estaba maravillado por el carácter del chiquillo, nadie se había negado a sus besos nunca, bueno era la primera vez que besaba a un hombre, pero algo le encantaba en ese desafiante muchacho.

El pobre de Tony seguía ajeno a toda escena a su alrededor, sumiso en sus recuerdos, en la vez que sin que nadie se enterara había visto a Steve, lleno de hematomas, con yesos y vendas, y respirando con ayuda de una maldita máquina.

 _–_ _Tony, Tony calma. Vuelve a la realidad –_ le susurraba Loki. Poco a poco Tony se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y se sintió avergonzado, necesitaba aire y por, sobre todo, volver a ver a ese rubio y comprobar que no era Steve.

En la clase de deportes, todos estaban asombrados ante el escultural cuerpo y las habilidades del nuevo muchacho, pero por sobre todo Bucky no podía ver lo que creía cuando en los camerinos, sin querer vio sin polera al muchacho, si bien tenía grandes tatuajes, por debajo se notaban las cicatrices de una operación en el tórax, tal como la que había tenido Steve pero lo que lo hacía todo más surreal era la extraña marca que tenía en la espalda baja, la misma que su amigo. Quedó anonadado en el lugar, necesitaba hablar con Nat.

Todos juntos fueron al cementerio, específicamente a la tumba de la señora Rogers, sabían que nadie en el pueblo la visitaba, solo ellos y ya había pasado más de un mes desde la última vez. Se sorprendieron de inmediato al ver flores frescas en el lugar, alguien la había estado visitando y no podía ser más que Steve, solo necesitaban hacer que le muchacho confesara, necesitaban saber toda la verdad . . .

* * *

 **Por fin conocemos a este "nuevo" compañero, espero les haya gustado el cambio. A mi personalmente me encanta la idea de un Steve con piercings y tatuajes, muy rebelde.**

 **¿Que les pareció este capítulo? se que quedaron muchas incógnitas, aquí unos avances:**

 **\- Habrá Thorki 3**

 **\- Pienso como poner a Bruce Banner, quizás lo incluya en algo con Nat.**

 **\- Aún me planteo la idea de un Bucky x T'Challa y un Clint x Pietro.**

 **\- spoiler: Tony ha sufrido bastante.**

 **¿Ideas, comentarios, criticas?**

 **Bueno mil perdones por la demora pero tengo mis razones, perdón!**

 **1) No tenía tiempo.**

 **2) No tenía inspiración para seguir esta historia en específico.**

 **3) Me entretuve escribiendo otras historias, un wolvesilver (Logan x Peter - X-men) y un wolfstar (Sirius x Remus - Harry Potter)**

 **Pronto tendré vacaciones, así que intentaré actualizar más seguido.**

 **Un abrazo!**


	5. Amigos

El resto de la semana transcurrió de forma normal o al menos eso creían, pero Tony seguía escondiéndose de aquel joven nuevo, pese a que Loki intentaba convencerlo por todos los medios que era absolutamente imposible que fueran Steve.

Por otro lado, Thor cada día seguía por los pasillos a Loki, quien sólo le regalaba miradas de odio y lo ignoraba completamente, ya que realmente le parecía un hombre absolutamente odioso, si bien el era abiertamente gay, era extremadamente meticuloso con la elección de sus parejas sexuales, pues para él el amor no era más que una ilusión y lo único real era el sexo, y por nada del mundo se acostaría con alguien tan imbécil, que lo que consideraba mucho más sensual que un cuerpo perfecto, era una mente brillante.

Al menos con sus descargos del rubio, hizo sonreír una que otra vez al castaño, quien no paraba de pensar que ese tal Chris Carter venía por él, pues mas de alguna vez le pilló mirándolo de reojo, sin embargo, no podría definir que sentimiento le transmitía, al parecer no eran más que miradas de un profundo análisis.

Para Nat y Bucky el tema ya los tenía sumamente molestos, ya que poco a poco se habían convencido de la verdadera identidad del rubio. Junto a los mellizos, idearon un plan bastante simple pero que bien aplicado podía generar resultados. El domingo esperaron todo el día en el cementerio escondidos, sobre todo Natasha, se sentían sumamente ridículos.

Wanda casi dio un grito al ver que efectivamente el chico nuevo estaba en la tumba de la señora Rogers, con unos lindos girasoles y al parecer le hablaba con una mirada triste. No esperaron mucho más y lo sorprendieron.

Sin embargo, lo que llamó la atención de todos, fue cuando Nat se abalanzo a su cuerpo y lo rodeo con sus brazos.

 _Steve, no sabes cuánto te extrañé –_ su voz salió débil y con temblores, mientras tibias lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Steve pensó en nuevamente negar su identidad, pero sabía que eso ya no era posible, realmente necesitaba ese abrazo que llevaba esperando por años. Sin decir nada se lo devolvió, envolviendo fuertemente a la muchacha y acariciando su espalda, para finalizar con unos besos en su coronilla.

Luego se giró hacía Bucky y repitieron la acción del abrazo, ante lo cual Barnes no paraba de sonreír como idiota.

 _Somos los mellizos Maximoff, Wanda y Pietro –_ se presentó la muchacha de forma enérgica.

 _Peter –_ le corrigió su hermano.

Steve no los recordaba en absoluto, así que sólo les saludo con una toma de manos de forma amable.

 _Chicos de verdad me gustaría hablar, pero no aquí. Es peligroso, les invito a mi casa –_

Todos asistieron, aguantando unos minutos más la curiosidad. Él tomo su motocicleta, mientras el resto se fue en el auto de Bucky, se sorprendieron al notar que Steve conducía a una de las zonas más adineradas de la ciudad.

Casi no daban crédito al notar que Steve vivía en un lujoso Loft, con una decoración bastante curiosa. Por las paredes estaba llena de inquietantes fotografías y obras de arte, los mueble y decoración en general eran sumamente oscuros y ostentosos, lo único que podía recordar al viejo Steve, era un enorme estante absolutamente lleno de libros. Luego les sirvió te y puso algunos bocadillos.

 _Bien muchacho bonito, explícanos qué diablos pasó –_ Exigió Nat, con las manos en las caderas y dedicándole una penetrante mirada, ante la cual Steve sólo suspiro, se había preparado mentalmente para explicarse en caso de que su plan de pasar desapercibido no funcionara, pero aún no se sentía preparado.

 _¿Los mocosos de aquí son confiables? –_ ambos chicos, como si fueran espejos le dedicaron un mohín bastante infantil.

 _Absolutamente –_

 _Por supuesto –_

Steve relato que cuando se despertó lo hizo en Inglaterra, en una extremadamente lujosa clínica privada. Estaba bastante desorientado, pero de inmediato fue consolado por una hermosa mujer que de cierta forma le recordaba a su madre, ella le explico que era una antigua amiga de su madre y actual tutora, ya que desde su nacimiento la señora Rogers la había inscrito con ese rol en caso de que algo les sucediera. Margaret Carter, es una importarte mujer de las fuerzas armadas de Inglaterra, ha dedicado toda su vida a esta carrera y por lo mismo no ha tenido esposo ni hijos, de forma que de inmediato adopto de Steve de forma legal y lo comenzó a tratar como si fuera de su descendencia brindándole todo los cuidados y mimos que necesitaba desde que había muerto su madre. Gracias a ella que lo llevó a los mejores terapeutas logró recuperarse físicamente en tiempo récord.

 _Cariño, hay algo que no entiendo ¿porque ahora eres un mastodonte? – le consulto Nat sorprendida._

 _Estudie en una escuela militar y aproveche de entrenarme con ellos –_

 _¿y esos tatuajes y piercings? -_ Consultó de forma intrigada Bucky.

 _Jajajaja, siempre me gustaron. Sólo que ahora al fin soy libre de llenarme de ellos si quisiera –_

 _¡Dios! Te ves sexy –_ al alargarlo Wanda, terminó por morder su labio inferior de forma sensual. Todos se rieron ante el descaro de la muchacha.

Pasaron el rato conversando trivialidades, poniendo al día a Steve con todo lo que había pasado en la ciudad luego de su partida, sin embargo, en ningún momento hablaron de Stark o su grupo, nadie sentía la seguridad de sacar a relucir el tema y echar a perder el agradable clima que habían formado. Pero todos sabían que Natasha era una mujer curiosa y que no se iría del hogar del rubio sin saber la verdad oculta en su regreso, finalmente termino preguntándole directamente, provocando que todos contuvieran la respiración algunos segundos.

Steve terminó por acceder a contarles, a fin de cuentas, ellos eran sus mejores amigos y merecían saber la verdad, aunque jamás les pediría que se unieran a su plan.

Les explicó que legalmente seguía llamándose Steven Rogers, pero que había comprado una identidad falsa, para poder generar una nueva identidad, sin embargo, les dejó en claro que nada de lo que hacía era actuado, esta era su nueva y actual personalidad, ya no era el mocoso asustadizo y avergonzado, si no, alguien totalmente distinto, que aún mantenía algunas manías y costumbres del pasado.

Pese a tener un futuro brillante en Inglaterra, decidió regresar para de una vez por todas acabar con los fantasmas de su pasado, lo que incluía acabar con Steve, su más oscuro anhelo era vengarse de él, verlo sufrir y derrumbarse tanto como él lo hizo. Bucky de inmediato frunció el entrecejo, los mellizos de dieron miradas de curiosidad y Nat tenía una expresión de orgullo.

 _Wow me sorprender querido. Y cuéntame, ¿en qué consiste tu venganza?_

 _Fácil, haré que se enamore de mi y el pobre bastardo tendrá una relación absolutamente retorcida, créanme no saldrá cuerdo luego de estar con Chris Carter –_ a todos les provocó un escalofrió escuchas esas ultimas palabras.

 _Cuenta con todo mi apoyo –_ le dijo Nat, de inmediato le dio una grata sonrisa.

 _Y el nuestro – pronunciaron Wanda y Peter._

 _Steve, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. Pero no te apoyaré en esta estupidez, Stark ha sufrido lo suficiente y, además, tu podrías salir herido –_

 _No te obligaré a nada Bucky, seguimos siendo grandes amigos, pero no frenaré mi venganza –_ Le dio un agradable apretón de hombros.

 _Debes saber todo lo que sucedió en tu ausencia –_ le exigió Barnes.

Luego le explicó, que cuando con Nat no lo encontraron en el hospital, por todos los medios intentaron saber que le había pasado, pero nunca lo lograron, pero no se dieron por vencidos, cada cierto tiempo regresaban a su búsqueda. También relató cuando Stark fue al hospital a saber de él y como había desaparecido.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de Steve, fue cuando relato como Tony aceptó la verdad y lo dijo frente a todos, de paso explicando como todo su grupo sabía la verdad. Sin embargo, Howard tapó todo el escándalo, excusándose en que su hijo no había hecho más que una estúpida broma.

Luego de eso apaciguó los rumores y todo volvió a la normalidad, sólo que Tony desapareció cerca de un mes, para luego volver y nunca más juntarse con su antiguo grupo. Es más, ya no quedaba nada del viejo Tony, su personalidad había cambiado absolutamente.

Steve sólo lo medito algunos segundos, para terminar, riendo de una forma un tanto retorcida, para luego indicar que no le importaba nada y que él aun buscaba su venganza. James sólo advirtió que cumplía con mantenerlo informado y que ahora todo era decisión de él.

Pasaron los días y las cosas de cierta forma se normalizaron, Chris ya no se veía como un sujeto antisocial, ya que se juntaba con su grupo de amigos, aunque seguía manteniendo una personalidad un tanto ruda y desinteresada, sin embargo, ningún profesor le llamaba la atención porque el chiquillo era brillante, realmente muy inteligente.

Tomó un curso extra de fotografía, la cual era su nueva pasión, se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta que en él también estaba Tony y el paliducho que no se le despegaba. Como adulto que era, no le dio miradas de odio ni nada, más bien, intentó acercarse de la forma más educada posible, incluso notó como Loki le miraba de una forma bastante lasciva, quizás era buena idea acercarse al castaño utilizando a su mejor amigo.

 _Disculpen muchachos, como soy nuevo en la ciudad. Podrían guiarme sobre tiendas con recursos para fotografías –_

Ante las palabras, Tony respondió con un respingo, mientras Loki le dio una sonrisa seductora, tomando sus cabellos de forma coqueta y de inmediato concertando una salida para luego de clases.

Al finalizar la jornada, Tony huyó para no asistir a la cita que Loki había aceptado por ambos. Mientras Steve espero ansioso al muchacho, estaba seguro que su antiguo amor no aparecería, lo que sería perfecto para recabar información de él de primera fuente.

Loki era bastante singular, rápidamente se le enganchó del brazo y lo tocó más de lo necesario, al verlos Thor dejó a su grupo de amigos y se aproximó a ellos de forma amenazante.

 _Oye idiota que haces tocando tan amistosamente a mi Loki –_

 _Jajajajaja mira animal, yo no soy de nadie, bueno podría ser de este Dios griego si quiere –_

 _Sería bastante interesante –_ dijo Steve, posando una de sus manos en su cadera y otra en la barbilla de Loki, haciendo gestos como si fuera a besarlo. Pero se tuvo que separar abruptamente, cuando casi fue golpeado por Thor.

Luego de eso, ambos rubios se miraron de forma desafiante. Steve claramente no peleaba por Loki, si no, por su pasado, porque Thor fue parte del grupo que hizo que su vida fuera un infierno aún peor, al parecer Loki sería de más utilidad de la que pensaba.

Rogers esquivo sus golpes con una facilidad asombrosa, provocando muchas miradas curiosas, inclusive sus amigos los miraban asombrados, Natasha incluso se sentía orgullosa. Los amigos de Thor por su parte daban gritos de apoyo, pues este estaba quedando en ridículo.

Todo acabo con un certero golpe de Steve de el ojo de Thor, lo cual lo mandó a volar, de paso le propino otro en el estómago para acabarlo de una buena vez. Loki aplaudió divertido, inclusive sus amigos se unieron a la invitación, Steve sólo se despidió con una sonrisa ladina, amenazando que no metieran ni con él ni con Loki. Luego de eso fue arrastrado por Loki al centro de la ciudad, quien no paraba de alardearlo y agradecerle por los buenos golpes que le había propinado al odioso rubio que se los merecía desde hace días.

Steve ya estaba un tanto cabreado de la insistente coquetería del sujeto, así de que plano le informo le que no estaba interesado en él, pero que le estaría eternamente agradecido si le ayudaba con Tony quien lo tenía cautivado, a cambió le ofrecía ayudarlo a alejar a Thor.

Aceptó el trato, sin embargó, sólo pudo abrir los ojos de forma sorprendida cuando el de pelo largo lo tomo con fuerza y lo beso de una forma apasionado, obligándolo a abrir la boca y darse un largo y fogoso beso, que duro hasta cuando a ambos se les acabó el oxígeno.

 _Ok, Carter es un trato. Necesitaba darte un beso para sellar esta alianza, por cierto, besas bastante mal –_ al decirlo, Loki se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano, la saliva que había escurrido producto del beso.

Steve sólo se pudo reír ante el comentario, sólo Loki podía ser tan directo. Al parecer, el muchacho le caería mejor de que pensaba.

* * *

 **Disculpen la demora, pero al fin ya tenemos el quinto capítulo, ¿que les pareció?**

 **Se revelaron algunas cosas y la venganza está empezando a tomar camino.**

 **¿Que les pareció este capítulo?**

 **¿Steve hará sufrir a Tony o caerá nuevamente en el amor?**

 **Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios.**

 **Que tengan un lindo 2018, un abrazo!**

 **PS: Publiqué un Wolvesilver (Logan x Peter), que quizás les interese.**


	6. Cayendo en la trampa

Steve miraba curioso a su alrededor, mientras un grupo de hombres lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared. Reconocía sumamente bien cada uno de sus rostros, nada menos que el ex grupito de Tony.

Reprimió una sonrisa al sentir como T'Challa y Clint lo tenían de los hombros, realmente no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo, en un par de minutos se los haría saber, siempre era mejor esperar.

En unos segundos llegaron los que faltaban para el espectáculo, al parecer liderados en estos momentos por Thor, quien tenía grandes cardenales y llamaba especialmente la atención un parche en su ojo derecho.

- _Ok, ¿alguien me puede explicar porque estos amables caballeros me están sosteniendo? –_ les pregunto Rogers con un tono lleno de inocencia mientras internamente ansiaba liberar tensiones con un buen par de golpes.

- _Vete a la mierda, sabes muy bien porque –_ le escupió el rubio ahí presente.

- _Oh, ya veo. Parece que el gran Thor Odinson no se sabe defender sólo, ¿no será muy cobarde cinco contra uno? –_ el hombre amenazado realmente hizo como que se lo pesaba, frunciendo el ceño de forma graciosa.

Pero rápidamente la atmósfera fue rota cuando Steve recibió un duro golpe en la mejilla, T'Challa si que golpeaba fuerte, pues su labio se rompió comenzando a sangrar. Pero no se inmutó solo para molestar un poco más a esos hombres lleno de testosterona y estupidez, con la cabeza gacha y analizando sus siguientes movimientos, recibió un golpe en las costillas y otros más en su cara, el cual pasó a rozar su oreja provocando que uno de sus piercings le rasgara un poco de piel. Suficiente se dijo mentalmente, era momento de que Chris Carter se hiciera presente.

En un rápido movimiento, con un leve esfuerzo, logró quedar en libertar. Rápidamente se puso en posición de pelea, uno a uno fueron cayendo. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, este era el momento que tantas veces soñó, aunque la verdad nunca se espero que sería tan rápido.

A su cabeza vinieron los recuerdos de esa fatídica noche, la ira lo tenía cegado y solo sentía como sus nudillos se rompían dando golpe tras golpe, como el recibió un par, pero no le importaba, al fin era su momento de venganza.

- _¡Chris, Chris! –_ al comienzo no dio importancia, ya que aún no recordaba que él debía responder a ese nombre, sólo paró de golpear el rostro de Barton, cuando Bucky se puso entre ambos y tomando fuertemente de los brazos lo hizo reaccionar.

Al mirar a su alrededor, pudo notar como habían quedado los hombres. Estaban botados en el suelo, con golpes y cortes, se escuchaban quejidos y hasta estaba seguro que uno que otro llanto.

Wanda, Pietro y Natasha estaban ayudando a los hombres, al parecer había un par de huesos rotos y algunas heridas necesitaban suturas.

\- _Cinco contra uno, si que cayeron bajo muchachos –_ les dijo Wanda divertida.

 _\- Por cierto, tengo todo absolutamente gravado, si llegan a mencionar algo. Les aseguro que el video donde un solo hombre los muele a golpes será viral –_ mencionó Nat mirándose las uñas de forma apática – _ustedes deciden bonitos, o cortamos por lo sano o son la vergüenza de la ciudad, del país incluso –_

Se llevaron a Steve rápidamente, necesitaban curarle un par de heridas y sobre todo calmarlo, aún temblaba llenó de rabia.

Los días pasaron y solo se extendían distintos rumores sobre los golpes en afamado grupito de Thor, por suerte ninguno apuntaba al chico nuevo, quien seguía con su típica actitud. Sólo Loki sospechaba de él, pero internamente le causaba tanta gracia ver a esos idiotas llenos de vendas, que francamente se planteo agradecer a Carter el espectáculo con una buena mamada.

Tony aún no confiaba en el rubio, seguía sospechando de su verdadera identidad, aunque su psicólogo le aseguró que sólo estaba en su cabeza. Que la única forma de converse que sus miedos eran irracionales era afrontarlos de forma directa.

Poco a poco le comenzaba a responder un par de comentarios, aún de forma tímida y con una voz sumamente baja, Loki ya se estaba hartando de lo lento que podía ser su amigo, después de todo, no todos los días un escultural dios griego ponía atención en uno.

Se encontraba en el baño arreglando sus cabellos cuando notó como entraba cojeando un rubio, se veía pálido y algo agitado, pero le ignoro al darse cuenta que era Thor, bufó molesto y siguió arreglándose los cabellos.

Pero dio un respingo al sentir un fuerte ruido y al girarse se encontró con Odinson sentado en suelo, tomándose la cabeza, al parecer estaba mareado. Loki pensaba irse, pero algo en su cabeza le hizo devolverse y ayudar al imbécil en apuros.

- _¿Idiota estás bien? –_

- _Creo que no, me siento mareado –_ Loki se le acerco y al poner su mano en la frente notó la fiebre que tenía, si que era idiota para estar en esas condiciones asistiendo a clases.

Intentó ponerse de pie, logrando caer de forma pesada sobre el pecho de Loki, teniendo como resultado a ambos hombres sentados en el suelo. El pelinegro salió bufando en busca de ayuda, por suerte se le cruzó su grandulón compañero de química, Bruce Banner, un agradable nerd.

Entre ambos lograron subirlo al auto de Loki, este último le pidió ir con Tony a explicarle su ausencia, de seguro el castaño estaría preocupado de no verlo.

Thor tosió un par de veces, mientras le explicaba donde estaba su departamento. Loki con esfuerzo le ayudo a subir hasta su piso, cada vez estaba más que asombrado, no sólo el enorme rubio vivía en unos exclusivos edificios, sino, que su departamento era enorme y lujoso, como se esperaría del heredero de los Odinson, aunque debía destacar que estaba sorprendido que viviera sólo.

Su plan era dejar al estúpido futbolista y luego irse tranquilamente, quizás invitar a Tony por algunos tragos, pero se sentía realmente mal de dejar al hombre absolutamente solo y con esa fiebre.

Le puso unos paños fríos y le hizo tomar un par de pastillas que por suerte cargaba en su bolso, pensó que lo mejor sería darle algo de comer, pero al notar que el rubio no tenía absolutamente nada, decidió ir al supermercado más cercano, se sentía un idiota, pero ya le cobraría bastante dinero a ese estúpido, arrogante y sexy dios nórdico.

Tony se puso pálido cuando Bruce le explico que la ausencia de su amigo, se despidió con un gesto rápido y se apresuro al patio, necesitaba aire. Tenía miedo de enfrentar solo a Carter, si bien habían interactuado un par de veces, era distinto a estar sin Loki, una parte de su cabeza no paraba de gritar que era Steve Rogers.

Pero dándose confianza de donde no la tenía, fue temeroso. Quedo debía asumir, que de alguna forma le entibiaba el corazón la sonrisa de su compañero nuevo, este le pregunto de forma caballerosa por su amigo y luego le hizo un par de comentarios sobre su semana.

- _Tony, no quiero incomodarte. ¿pero qué me dices de ir por un café? -_ le dijo Chris Carter con sus hermosos ojos azules brillando, parecía un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, Stark no podía responder y estaba absolutamente absorto en morderse el labio de forma brusca – _no te sientas presionado, sólo era una idea. Para agradecerte lo bien que me has tratado –_ Tony abrió aun más los ojos, no se había sentido especialmente amable con el hombre para que este quisiera invitarlo, sin embargo, abandonando todos sus miedos, de forma tímida y con la cabeza gacha acepto la invitación.

Al salir de la escuela Steve vio a los lejos a sus amigos reunidos, todos le quedaron mirando sorprendidos al ver al castaño que le acompañaba. Los mellizos le dieron una miraba cómplice y de forma disimulada le levantaron los pulgares, Nat le dio una pirada lujuriosa y le hizo un gesto obsceno, mientras Bucky lo miró con reproche y movió la cabeza en señal negativa. El por su lado, sólo les respondió con la mano haciendo el gesto de adiós.

Tony casi da un gritito al ver como el rubio le ofrecía un casco, jamás en su vida se había subido a una de esas cosas, ni siquiera manejaba por sus problemas de ansiedad. Pero ante el gesto de confianza del rubio y al sentir sus tibias manos no se pudo resistir. Se puso el casco de forma torpe, teniendo que ser ayudado por el rubio que no paraba de sonreír, Stark estaba seguro de que estaba absolutamente rojo.

Fueron a una linda y pequeña cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, Steve no paraba de sonreír al ver como el castaño ponía caras divertidas al disfrutar de una dona con glaseado rosa.

Se dedicaron a conversar, más bien Steve comenzó a explicar su vida, una infancia absolutamente inventada, pero que ya se sabía como si de un guion se tratase. Stark que antiguamente era conocido como un parlanchín insaciable, ahora apenas le respondía, al parecer Bucky tenía razón sobre que el hombre había cambiado, pero Steve no le creía del todo, estaba seguro de que el antiguo y despiadado Stark aún estaba escondido.

En un acto de locura y para ganarse aún más la confianza del castaño, Steve le pidió acompañarlo a realizarse un tatuaje, Tony que nunca había estado en un sitio así se sentía extramente emocionado. Le divirtió ver los diferentes diseños, y aunque muchas personas hacían muecas de dolor, Steve ni siquiera se inmuto, incluso le regalo una hermosa sonrisa mientras la aguja pasaba sobre su costilla.

El resultado fue una hermosa luna llena en medio de otros cuantos rallados, aunque Tony no se podía quejar de la robusta masa de músculos del extranjero, realmente era sexy, tal como había dicho Loki.

Terminaron caminando por el centro de la ciudad, visitando diversas tiendas y disfrutando de una amena conversación. Tony no se sentía así de relajado desde hace años, hoy en día solo lo lograba a base de fármacos, los cuales muchas veces no era suficientes.

Al fin sus miedos habían quedado en el olvido, era obvio que el amable rubio no era Steve Rogers o él ya estaría muerto. Además, le gustaba sentir el calor del hombre, escuchar su risa despreocupada y, sobre todo, sentirse tan protegido a su lado.

Loki bufaba enojado, no podía creer que el imbécil de Odinson hubiera dormido toda la tarde, se sentía abrumado de haber perdido su maravillosa tarde de viernes velado a un idiota enfermo, además su querido amigo Anthony Stark no le había respondido ni un mísero mensaje.

Superando toda expectativa el fortachón tenía un par de libros y por cierto bastante interesantes, estaba por terminar uno cuando sintió ruido en la habitación contigua.

Entró rápidamente y con tanta majestuosidad como le caracterizaba, siendo recibido por una cara de asombro del rubio que no le hizo más que estallar en una sonora carcajada.

- _¿Qué rayos pasó?, me siento como la mismísima mierda –_

- _Pasó que el imbécil de Thor Odinson estaba sumamente enfermo, así que como la excelente y caritativa persona que soy, tuve que acompañarlo a su casa, darle medicina y además ir por alimentos, ya que parece que alguien no se sabe cuidar –_ dijo divertido al ver como se sonrojaba el rostro de Thor – _y por cierto, me debes 100 dólares por cada hora que pasé aquí y tengo una enorme boleta de supermercado que me debes devolver –_

Thor se levantó rápidamente en busca de su billetera, pero al hacerlo de forma brusca terminó cayendo de forma abrupta, Loki lo regaño y prácticamente le obligó a volver a la cama. A los pocos minutos se hizo presente nuevamente, esta vez con una bandeja con jugo y un humeante plato de sopa, Thor se sentía aún más enamorado del pelinegro si es que eso se podía.

El rubio puso una serie en Netflix mientras no paraba de saborear e incluso solicitar otro plato de comida, excusándose que hace más de una semana que no comía comida decente. Aunque Loki puso los ojos en blancos, se sentía realmente feliz de que alguien apreciara sus escasas habilidades culinarias.

Ambos reían viendo una buena serie sobre superhéroes, Thor seguía comiendo embobado. Loki disfrutaba un chocolate que se había comprado, un caro y maravilloso chocolate, cortesía de Thor. No podía negar que después de todo no había sido una mala forma de terminar un viernes por la tarde, aunque jamás le diría eso a Thor o lo acosaría hasta su muerte. Esa noche se despidió de él con un seductor beso en la comisura de los labios solo para molestarlo y entregándole un papel con su cuenta bancaria.

Tony se sentía sumamente sonrojado al abrazar el cuerpo de Steve, pese a la cazadora de cuero podía sentir el fibroso cuerpo del chico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía deseos de un cuerpo, de recorrerlo, de sentirlo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa no quería que se acabara la velada y entre tartamudeos logró conseguir el teléfono del rubio, su corazón latía de forma apresurada y estaba seguro que debía estar más rojo que un tomate, pero nada importaba.

Quizás Chris Carter era un ángel que veía a salvar a Tony Stark de su miseria, haciéndolo sentir nuevamente. Al menos así se sentía el castaño, con ganas de probar nuevas cosas, de abrir su corazón y porque no intentar nuevamente tener una relación.

Se despidieron un pequeño abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, ambos quedaron con una boba sonrisa, una absolutamente real, otra, totalmente fingida.

¿Llegaste bien a tu casa?

 _Si, gracias por preguntar. Fue una excelente tarde._

 _Gracias a ti por la invitación, me divertí._

 _Eres realmente genial Tony._

 _Buenas noches Chris._

 _Buenas noches, un beso._

 _\- ¿A quien le sonríes tanto campeón? –_

 _\- El idiota de Stark está cayendo más rápido de lo que pensé Nat, se viene la venganza de Steve Rogers –_ al decirlo alzó su botella de cerveza haciéndola chocar con la que sostenía la pelirroja. Los mellizos también presentes se unieron al brindis.

Era una agradable velada de rock inglés y unos buenos tragos. Todos reían divertidos mientras el rubio relataba los avances en su plan, está vez estaba del lado de quienes ganarían, o al menos eso creía. . .

* * *

 **¿Alguien sigue leyendo esta historia?**

 **Lamento no haber avanzado en esta historia, pero estuve sin mucho tiempo y la verdad le di prioridad a otras, pero ahora trataré de actualizar más seguido.**

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Aún están interesados en la que continúe?**

 **Gracias como siempre, un abrazo!**


	7. Avanzando un poco más

Loki estaba recostado sobre su cama, aún no se convencía de que había pasado toda la maldita tarde con Thor Odinson, pensaba que el estúpido rubio no era tan desagradable y que su casa era bastante bonita. Quizás debería aceptar tener algo con él, no le vendrían mal unos buenos regalos y con todo el dinero que tenía Thor de seguro le cumplía todos sus caprichos. Dio una sonora carcajada al notar que era un plan absolutamente perfecto, sólo debía fingir y él era experto en manipular gente, se estaba felicitando a si mismo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar.

- _Y así Anthony Stark se digna a recordar que tiene un amigo –_

- _Loki perdóname. No conteste tus mensajes porque. . . –_ en ese momento Tony bajo un poco la voz – _estabaconChrisCarter –_ terminó lo último todo junto, haciendo que Loki tuvieran que emplear unos segundos extras en descifrar aquel mensaje.

- _En media hora estoy en tu casa, prepara los bocados, nos vemos cariño –_ y sin que Stark pudiera contestar, Loki le dejo hablando sólo y preparándose a la velocidad de la luz para ir a visitar a su mejor amigo, necesitaba saber todo con lujo de detalles.

Pietro iba camino al baño del bar, ya con algo de alcohol en la sangre cuando chocó con un tipo fornido, de inmediato se disculpó, pero se reprendió mentalmente al notar quiera era el sujeto, nada menos que Clint Barton. De inmediato le regalo una sonrisa juguetona al notar todos los cardenales producto de la golpiza de su amigo, no pudo evitar dar una sonora carcajada al ver el aspecto deplorable del hombre.

- _De que te ríes imbécil –_

 _\- Cinco contra uno –_ le susurró al oído y luego fingió una tos, para ignorarlo olímpicamente e ir al baño como era su destino inicial.

Dio un respingo al notar como Barton le había seguido y el muy degenerado le estaba mirando la polla, rápidamente se acomodó la ropa y fue a lavarse las manos, pero al intentar salir el hombre le puso el cuerpo, evitando que pudiera pasar.

- _Te aseguro que eres un debilucho, sólo estas con Carter para que te cuide el trasero. Te ganaría a ojos cerrados mocoso –_

- _Vete a la mismísima mierda Barton, que conste que tú estás buscando pelea no yo –_

Con ese discurso intentó avanzar nuevamente, pero Clint se puso aún más pesado provocándolo con un empujón. Maximoff era un hombre tranquilo, no le gustaba meterse en discusiones y mucho menos llegar a los golpes, pero no por eso era un débil, sólo no le gustaba alardear.

Clint dominado por el alcohol y molesto por la hermosa sonrisa del platinado, terminó dándole un puño que aterrizó el aquellos hermosos y carnosos labios, que los cuales rápidamente comenzó a brotar sangre.

- _Oh no, Wanda se pondrá furiosa si mancho esta ropa –_ fue todo lo que contestó el crío para luego darse la vuelta y con un movimiento realmente veloz, hacer una llave. De forma que Barton terminó estampándose contra el suelo, dando un fuerte quejido. Pietro se le subió a ahorcajas, quedando sus anatomías peligrosamente cercas y luego cerró su puño haciendo el amague de una bofetada, Clint sólo pudo cerrar los ojos.

Pero no recibió ningún golpe, al contrario, lo único que sintió fue el calor de unos labios y el horrendo sabor a sangre, cuando reaccionó los labios de Pietro ya lo habían dejado. Y el muchacho estaba abandonado rápidamente el baño, sólo pudo escuchar un "a que no lo veías venir, guapo".

Barton quedó anonadado en el suelo, no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado, y bueno, el alcohol tampoco le ayudaba a pensar muy bien.

Wanda dio un gritito asustada y de inmediato limpió con un pañuelo el labio de su hermano, Steve y Nat le dieron una mirada curiosa, buscando una explicación.

Pietro terminó contándoles el incidente con Barton, todos dieron una sonora carcajada al pensar en la situación, solo Maximoff podía evitar pelear dando besos, todo un pacifista le comenzó a molestar Nat.

Para cuando ya llevaban un buen par de cervezas en el cuerpo, mucha conversación y agradables risas, Nat y Steve se estaban devorando al guapo bar tender con la mirada, dieron una carcajada e hicieron una apuesta. ¿Quién lo hacía caer primero?, Wanda iba por Steve, mientras Pietro con Nat.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos los resultados fue bastante interesante. Unos calientes besos y algo de sexo oral en los baños del local, donde el bar tender fue el más feliz, pues habían terminado recibiendo cariños por parte de Steve y Nat, quienes a los pocos minutos salieron sonriendo con una apariencia tan pulcra como siempre.

- _Si que has cambiado guapo –_

 _\- Te lo dije –_

 _\- Alguna esperanza para esta pobre pelirroja, ¿bisexual? –_

 _\- Lo siento hermosa, no tienes entre las piernas lo que me agrada –_ le dijo Steve rodeándola con un brazo y dándole un beso en la coronilla.

Los gemelos estaban incrédulos, si que ese par se las traía, eran puro fuego juntos. Finalizaron la noche aún más ebrios en el departamento de Steve, aún reían ante la locura que habían hecho.

Tony estaba relatando con lujo de detalles su hermosa y soñada cita con Chris, Loki sólo le escuchaba atento mientras no paraba de beber su "sex on the beach", cuanto le agravada que el chef de los Stark supiera hacer ese tipo de cocteles.

- _Entonces a lo importante bonito, ¿quieres que te folle? –_ le dijo sin tapujos Loki, para él no había otro tipo de relaciones, más allá de las que involucraban sexo. Ser novios, no era más que tener a la misma pareja sexual un par de meses, él nunca había durado más de tres con ese estúpido régimen, cuando le aburría la monogamia pensaba frustrado.

- _Dios Loki –_ le reprendió Tony, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban.

- _Mira Stark no te vengas a hacer el idiota, que hace un par de años te tirabas todo lo que se movía. Así que se sincero, ¿te provoco algo? –_

 _\- Me provocó más que algo –_

Y así entre deliciosos bocadillos y cocteles para Loki siguieron en una agradable pijamada improvisada, incluso Laufeyson terminó relatando a grandes rasgos lo sucedido con Thor, aunque no le contó mucho a su amigo, porque ahora era todo un "moralista".

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza horrible y la luz era demasiado brillante, o al menos eso pensaba Loki. Se fue rápidamente de la mansión de su amigo, necesitaba seguir durmiendo luego de beber tanto, estaba por caer en los brazos de Morfeo cuando su móvil sonó, era una notificación del banco, una importante cantidad de dinero había sido transferida a su cuenta, era por un par de ceros demás a lo que le había solicitado en broma a Thor.

 _Animal, es que no entiendes el sarcasmo. Sólo era necesaria la cuenta del supermercado, no pagar mis servicios de niñero y menos con un par de cifras demás._

 _Tómalo como un regalo._

 _Dame tu cuenta AHORA. No me gusta que me regalen dinero, si quieres invítame a cenar como agradecimiento, pero no aceptaré esa estúpida cantidad de dinero por hacerte una sopa y ver algo en nerflix._

 _Ok, te envió mis datos. Te parece, ¿hoy a las ocho en Marvel?_

 _Ok, nos vemos._

Apenas le llegaron los datos, le envió la enorme cantidad demás que había en su cuenta, si bien una parte de él le reprendía por ser tan idiota, después de todo para Thor ese dinero no era nada. No se sentía capaz de aceptar tanto por hacer nada, al parecer su plan de ser un aprovechado no era tan maravilloso, no contaba con tener algo de ética y buenos principios, maldijo a su padre por haberlo criado tan bien.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, Steve había tenido asombrosos avances con Stark. Almorzaban todos los días juntos, y por las noches se quedaban hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. El rubio ya estaba algo harto de esa farsa, le molestaba profundamente ver a un Stark tan fingido, pues la cara que mostraba el castaño no se parecía en nada a la del hombre que estúpidamente lo había enamorado un tiempo atrás, odiaba todo y necesitaba volver a Inglaterra cuanto antes, a su nueva vida y no a su pasado de mierda, que todas las noches le atormentaba.

\- _Tasha ya no lo soporto, necesito acelerar el plan –_

 _\- Steve, ¿estás seguro de que es lo que quieres? –_ le preguntó la pelirroja, pues le costaba creer lo tan bien que mentía el rubio, más de alguna vez pensó que las expresiones que demostraban eran genuinas, le recordaban demasiado al Rogers enamorado – _no quiero volver a verte sufrir –_ lo dijo mientras bajada la mirada, aún no se perdonada no haber podido hacer nada por su mejor amigo.

- _Me lo dejo Nat, cuando vea a esa bestia llorar por perdón estaré tranquilo. Necesito cumplir mi plan de venganza –_

 _\- Estaré en lo que necesites, no como el idiota de Barnes –_

 _\- No lo trates así Tasha, está en su derecho a no querer participar –_

 _\- Sólo lo hace porque anda como perra en celo tras T'Challa –_ respondió ofuscada la pelirroja. Steve quedó asombrado, hasta el momento no se había dado ni por aludido de los planes de su amigo, pero realmente no le interesaba mientras Bucky fuera feliz.

Loki me acompañarías a una cena de negocios.

No.

Te pago lo que quieras.

No necesito dinero, convénceme.

Estará Jane, la hija de un socio. Cada reunión me acosa, de verdad ella no entiende que no me gusta.

Ok, pero te advierto. Adoro molestar a las zorras.

Iban caminando por un parque, habian pasado a comprar un café y un par de donas para deleitarse mirando una laguna. Se sentaron en el pasto, corría una leve brisa y la tarde de sábado se estaba haciendo sumamente placentera, estaban sumidos en silencio, pero no era una incómodo.

Steve sabía que era una buena atmósfera, aunque le traía recuerdos de su pasado que sólo le hacían morder su labio con fuerza. Quizás darle un par de guiños a Tony sería interesante, sólo para jugar un poco más con su mente.

Pero el castaño no se daba ni por enterado, luego de los días que se habían hecho compañía, Chris Carter había logrado esfumar todos los malos recuerdos acerca de Steve Rogers. Por fin se estaba dando la oportunidad de olvidar y comenzar una buena vida, volver a ser feliz sin un pasado que le atormentase.

Steve se aclaro la garganta, le miro de forma nerviosa y luego se le acercó, tomándole ambas manos entre temblores.

- _Anthony Stark, se que nos conocemos hace muy poco. Pero me produces algo que nunca nadie en mi vida había logrado, Tony ¿quisieras ser mi novio? –_

 _\- ¡Sí! –_ y con una respuesta afirmativa el castaño se le lanzó a los brazos, ansioso buscó sus labios mientras sus manos no paraban de tocar su cuerpo, al parecer el viejo Stark se estaba haciendo presente.

Steve le dominó rápidamente, tomándolo con más fuerza, provocando el Stark abriera su boca para de esa forma poder introducir su lengua. El beso apenas fue lento unos segundos, luego, sus lenguas tenían una batalla imperiosa, sus dientes rozaban con fuerza y sus labios no paraban de moverse.

Comenzaban a sentir el calor, sus manos se buscaban con más ansias, pero un recuerdo le hizo a Steve separarse de golpe, estaba en shock al recordar su primer beso con Stark, muy distinto al que acababan de tener.

Disimuló bastante bien, regalándole una sonrisa despreocupada. Se acurrucaron un poco más, pero pronto Steve se quejó de un dolor de cabeza, ya que necesitaba estar sólo, pensar.

Fue a dejar a Stark en su motocicleta, de alguna extraña forma, le agravaba sentir el cuerpo de Tony rodearle por la espalda, una cálida sensación le recorría el cuerpo, pero se reprendía mentalmente, no se podía permitir sentir. Se despidieron con un casto beso en los labios y una enorme sonrisa, prometiendo hablar más tarde.

Steve tomó rumbo rápido, necesitaba ir a comprar un par de suministros e ir a su departamento.

Sintió un poco de dolor el pinchar su vena, pese a que ya estaba acostumbrado a las agujas por sus tatuajes, atravesar piel y músculos era distinto. Sentía como la sustancia ingresaba a su cuerpo, el calor comenzaba a aparecer y una sensación placentera le recorría, estaba sumido en la agradable sensación de la placentera euforia que sólo la heroína lograba brindarle.

- _Que se joda Tony Stark y que se joda Joseph Rogers –_ fue lo último que pronunció antes de caer en la vertiginosa sensación que el opioide le entregaba.

\- _Señorita Foster, le agradecería enormemente no coquetearle a MI novio –_ fingió una tos – _zorra –_ nadie alcanzó a responder, cuando Loki ya tenía tomado a Thor por su chaqueta, haciendo que sus labios se juntaran. No falto mucho para que ambos se dieran un beso, todo un espectáculo, lleno de pasión. Sólo provocó que Jane dejara el lugar bufando molesta, mientras Loki emitía una leve carcajada contra los labios del rubio, quien sólo le miraba divertido y tomaba sus labios una vez más.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, al igual que las nuevas parejas que se mencionaron.**

 **Les cuento que estoy haciendo otra historia "Prisión Marvel", donde pueden encontrar Stony junto a más parejas tanto de Avengers como de X-men, por si les interesa.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo, sus favoritos, alertas y comentarios. Un abrazo!**


	8. Verdades a la luz

Loki no podía parar de pensar en el beso con aquel torpe rubio. No podía negar que le había gustado besarlo de esa forma, aunque claro, lo que más había disfrutado fue la cara de esa tal Jane Foster.

Estaba caliente por Thor, ansiaba sentirlo dentro, pero no sentía que fuera algo más allá de tensión sexual. Pero para ser justos, ya le estaba molestando no poder concentrarse en sus libros o poder ver tranquilamente sus series favoritas. Pues siempre aparecía aquel tierno rostro y, sobre todo, aquellos firmes músculos.

Estaba decidido, se tiraría al rubio y de seguro, dejaría de pensar en él. Sólo era investigación científica, quería comprobar la hipótesis de que el "paquete" de Odinson, era descomunal, tal como había escuchado en los rumores de pasillo.

Pasaron un par de semanas. Tony y Steve prácticamente no se separaban, estaban todo el día juntos y ya no temían mostrárselo al mundo.

Stark estaba dejando de depender de los fármacos para sobrevivir, ya no necesitaba pastillas para dormir, pues ahora sus sueños no estaban llenos de pesadillas sobre Steve Rogers. Ahora, sólo estaba Chris Carter, y no podía negar que muchas veces eran sueños húmedos.

Se sentía más feliz de lo que había estado en años, sentía que por primera ve podía dejar a sus demonios solos, enterrarlos en los confines de su cerebro y su corazón, no dejaría salir jamás a su pasado. Ya lo había concluido, su nuevo amor jamás debería enterarse de Rogers, o todo sería el fin. El viejo Anthony Stark estaba muerto y enterrado.

Loki no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, más de una vez le aconsejo contarle la verdad, si es que quería formar una relación seria y no sólo ser follado. Pero Stark ya no era el hombre inseguro que quedó, luego de lo sucedido con Steve. De alguna forma, estaba saliendo a relucir la parte más oscura de su personalidad. Para él, Chris era un nuevo comienzo y no tenía porque compartir sus pecados con él.

- _Yo jamás de delataré o te obligare Tony. Pero ten presente, quien juega con fuego es probable que termine quemado –_ Loki dictaminó demasiado serio para el gusto de Stark. Luego se le acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – _te dejo cariño, que debo ir a devorarme a Odinson –_

- _Te tienen atrapado Laufeyson, todo un adolescente enamorado –_

 _\- No bonito, quien siempre tiene el poder soy yo. Soy el Dios que puede restaurar o destruir a un hombre –_ lo dijo con una risa malvada, que en Tony sólo provocó escalofríos. Él mismo era testigo, de haber visto a hombres devastados por Loki, él era un puto demonio con cara angelical. Y lo peor de todo, es que Loki parecía disfrutar el dolor ajeno.

Steve estaba temblando, no se sentía bien y lo único que deseaba era estar en su casa, más que colocado. Últimamente por el estrés y la necesidad de afrontar sus demonios, había estado abusando de las drogas y los efectos le estaban pasando la cuenta. Prácticamente estaba todo el día bajo los efectos de algún químico y si no lo estaba, sentía las horribles repercusiones de la abstinencia.

Se odiaba, Peggy estaría más que molesta de verlo de esa aberrante forma. Pero tenía una decisión tomada, tomaría venganza como fuera y luego se internaría, para poder estar limpio de una vez por todas. Fue gracias a sus amigos de Inglaterra que cayo en aquellos demonios, pero no se arrepentía, sólo gracias a ellos pudo superar a su padre y, sobre todo, poder enfrentar a Tony Stark.

Bucky estaba preocupado, sabía de los planes de su amigo, aunque no en detalle, pues no se sentía con el ánimo de ser parte de ese macabro plan. Intentó acercarse un par de veces, sabía lo buen mentiroso que era su amigo, después de todo, por años ocultó los maltratos y vejaciones de su padre.

Notaba el semblante cansado de Steve, como día a día estaba más demacrado y con ojeras más marcadas, como se veía ansioso en todo momento, sobre reaccionando a cualquier estímulo y temía lo peor. Pero una parte de él no quería creer en sus sospechas, ese no era el Steve Rogers que el conocía. Aunque ya no sabía quien era el hombre que tenía al frente.

Pero él quería salvarlo, esta vez no quería llegar tarde y para eso debía averiguar todo lo que no sabía. Específicamente, que había pasado realmente con Tony luego de lo ocurrido con Steve, no dejaría que su mejor amigo se convirtiera en un monstruo.

En la mesita de noche, no paraba de sonar el móvil de Natasha Romanoff. La pelirroja despertó maldiciendo al imbécil que se atreviera a despertarla a esas horas un día de semana.

- _Bastardo, son las cuatro de la mañana –_ gruñó la Natasha enojada, prácticamente gruñéndole a su mejor amigo.

- _Tasha, te necesito –_ fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar Steve en un constante gimoteo lastimero.

La pelirroja quedó estupefacta, prácticamente corriendo a su auto para ir donde Steve. Algo no estaba bien y en su cabeza sólo pasaban los peores escenarios.

Agradecía que, en un acto de racionalidad, el rubio le hubiera dado una copia de llaves. Aunque quizás todo había sido una acción premeditada.

Entró rápidamente, no encontrando a su amigo por ningún lado. Escucho unos murmullos en la habitación, al verlo prácticamente ahogo un grito.

Steve estaba apoyado contra la muralla, dormitando. Sus labios estaban azulados y se notaba desorientado.

Rápidamente observo las jeringas y otros objetos que acompañaban al rubio, de inmediato notó que era heroína. Conocía muy bien las drogas, su amigo estaba con una sobredosis.

Steve comenzó a temblar, a balbucear y al tomar su pulso, pudo notar que este estaba débil, en cualquier momento su amigo colapsaría.

Hizo un par de llamadas, agradecía tener dinero y contactos en ese momento, quizás estar relacionada al bajo mundo no era tan malo. Cerca de una hora después, un médico de confianza logró estabilizar a Steve, dejando indicaciones de todo lo necesario para lo que seguiría.

Natasha dejó a su amigo durmiendo y con un suero conectado, mientras agradecía al hombre con un exorbitante monto de dinero. Luego sin pensarlo, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, su amigo nunca estuvo bien, Steve seguía siendo un chiquillo destrozado y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía como ayudarlo.

Se acurrucó al lado Steve, mientras aún lloraba en silencio por la felicidad que cruelmente se le había arrebatado, cuyos únicos culpables eran Joseph y Anthony.

Steve despertó con la boca seca y algo desorientado, tenía nauseas y frío, ya sabía cual era la causa de su estado. Dio un salto al ver unos rizos rojos a su lado y a continuación, una penetrante mirada.

La mujer se levantó de golpe, mostrando su desastroso estado. Haciendo que Steve se sintiera algo culpable.

- _Iré a preparar el almuerzo. Dúchate y te espero en diez minutos Rogers –_ lo dijo con un tono frío, sin siquiera darle tiempo a Steve de responder, quien rápidamente corrió a acatar la orden.

El agua tibia se sentía bien sobre su piel, no pudo evitar sentirse asqueado al ver los horribles cardenales en sus brazos. Era momento de comenzar a inyectar en partes menos visibles de su cuerpo.

Comenzó a comer en silencio, ante la mirada en escrutinio de su amiga. Se sentía ansioso, necesitaba explicarlo todo.

\- _Tasha, no lo soporto más. No aguanto a Tony, necesito terminar esta mierda para volver a mi nueva vida –_

- _¿Desde hace cuánto? –_

 _\- Mucho tiempo, desde Inglaterra. Era sólo ocasional y cosas más suaves, pero últimamente sólo me tiene activo la heroína –_ bajo la mirada avergonzado – _se que me estoy dañando, no me mires así bonita. Pero es sólo hasta lograr la venganza, te juro que luego me internaré y no volveré a meterme en esta mierda –_

 _\- Júralo por la memoria de tu madre –_

 _\- Lo juro –_

Natasha no le hizo más preguntas, en vez de eso, rodeo la mesa y lo sumió en un abrazo. Steve rápidamente comenzó a llorar, expresando todos los pensamientos que le atormentaban, al fin podía liberarse de verdad, y por algunos instantes sacar a relucir la verdadera personalidad de Steve Rogers.

T'Challa y Bucky tenían una relación algo extraña. De alguna forma habían logrado hacer una especie de amistad, pero que no querían expresarla el resto. Era mejor que fuera algo sólo de ellos.

Es por eso, que en el instituto jamás se hablaban, con suerte se saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza. Pero fuera, prácticamente pasaban todas las tardes juntos.

Lo que para Barnes al comienzo sólo fue un mecanismo de acceder a información mediante un imbécil que no era de su devoción, ahora era algo distinto. Pues conoció al verdadero chico, tras la máscara de arrogancia que proyectaba.

Estaban en la habitación de Bucky, bebiendo un té y comiendo algunos bocadillos. Juntos habían decidido saltarse las clases de la tarde, pues estaba que llovía y les apetecía descansar un poco.

- _T'Challa, necesito ser sincero para continuar con esto –_ lo último lo dijo algo inseguro, pues sabía que lo que estaban construyendo no era una amistad normal. Los roces, la preocupación y las caricias los delataban, entre ellos estaba naciendo amor.

- _Dime Buck –_ intentó que su voz no sonara nerviosa, fallando en el intento.

 _\- Espero que recuerdes, pero yo fui el mejor amigo de Steve Rogers. El chico al cual ustedes se encargaron de destruir –_ lo último lo dijo escupiendo veneno – _pero necesito saber la verdad, ¿qué pasó luego que mi amigo desapareció?, ustedes se desintegraron de cierta forma –_ T'Challa dio un par de respiraciones preocupado, nunca había hablado lo ocurrido fuera de su círculo.

- _Todo fue un plan de Tony para vengarse del señor Rogers por una puta multa. Una estupidez adolescente. Nosotros le animados y seguimos su plan, hacer que Steve cayera en sus redes y luego manchar la imagen de ambos Rogers. Pero nunca pensamos lo que ocurría después, nunca sospechamos el infierno de ese pobre chico –_ se permitió aclarar su garganta, su mirada estaba vidriosa.

- _Fueron unos bastardos, una escoria –_ Bucky no lo pensó mucho, cuando reaccionó ya había abofeteado al moreno, partiendo su labio.

- _Cuando nos enteramos lo que de verdad habíamos logrado, colapsamos. Tony lo quiso mandar todo a la mierda, contar la verdad que le atormentaba, pagar sus culpas. Todo empeoró cuando Steve desapareció, lo contó todo, pero no logró sacarlo a la luz pública por acciones del señor Stark, quien no dejaría que nada manchara la imagen de su familia. Su padre nos culpó, cortó negocios con Odinson y mi padre, provocando que tanto Thor como yo, fuéramos repudiados en nuestras familias, sólo una mierda que deben mantener por las apariencias –_ lo dijo con una expresión triste – _mi padre me perdonó, pero Thor sigue siendo rechazado. Pero la peor parte se la llevó Tony, se metió en más drogas y alcohol, intentó suicidarse muchas veces. Por eso desapareció un par de meses, estuvo en un psiquiátrico. Fuimos los peores amigos, le permitimos arruinar su vida y lo peor de todo, sólo le cargamos la culpa a él, siendo unos verdaderos hijos de puta –_ y con esas palabras no pudo continuar, por primera vez había sacado todo lo que sentía.

Se permitió derrumbarse, lloró sin consuelo entre los brazos de Bucky. El castaño sólo le abrazó en silencio, no tenía palabras para decirle, pues una parte de él jamás le perdonaría todo el daño, quizás tendría que aprender a vivir con eso.

T'Challa gritaba y seguía pidiendo perdón, lloró hasta que su voz sonaba rasposa. Bucky en ningún momento le soltó, siempre le tuvo entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda de forma cálida.

Sin aviso previo, sin señales que lo indicaran realmente. Sus labios se habían encontrado, fue un beso lento y suave, aún se podía sentir la salinidad de las lágrimas.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia, ya quedan poquitos capítulos.**

 **Un abrazo!**


	9. Venganza Consumada

Loki no podía pensar con claridad, en ese momento estaba siendo follado por Odinson, sí, el mismo idiota que tanto decía odiar. Pero lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, muy distinto a lo que acostumbraba a vivir en el sexo, por primera vez sentía que se estaba derritiendo, se estaba perdiendo en el placer que el musculoso hombre le propiciaba.

Thor le estaba mirando de forma fija, se podían ver todas las tonalidades azules de sus ojos, cuando llegaron juntos al orgasmo, ambos gimieron sin control, habían caído en el éxtasis. Pero lo que vino a continuación Loki no se lo espero, era algo que lo descolocaría.

- _Loki, me haces el hombre más feliz. Yo te amo –_ al decirlo corría de forma cariñosa un mechón de cabello oscuro, acomodándolo de forma delicada tras la oreja Laufeyson.

Pero en ese momento Loki sentía que su corazón se había paralizado, nunca le habían dedicado palabras de ese tipo. Acostumbraba a que lo adularan durante el sexo, y sabía de sobremanera que los orgasmos producían que la gente soltara palabras más cariñosas de lo habitual. Pero era absolutamente anormal asegurar amor devoto luego de la primera vez que compartían lecho.

Abrumado como se sentía, se alejo de un golpe, haciendo que rubio le mirara desconcertado mientras intentaba retenerlo con sus fuertes brazos, provocando que Loki le dedicara un par de gruñidos.

\- _Muy bueno el polvo Odinson, pero tengo cosas que hacer –_ lo miraba de forma penetrante, su voz ni siquiera tembló al decir aquellas frías palabras, después de todo era un dios del engaño. Mientras Thor aún se encontraba confundido, él recogió rápidamente su ropa, se vistió en un santiamén y huyó de la casa de Thor, apenas despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y exclamando un " _si ni tengo a nadie más para follar, quizás te llame"._

Y de esa forma dejo a Thor abandonado, el hombre no se pudo mover de la cama, se sentía traicionado. Los últimos días se había dedicado a demostrar su amor por el pelinegro, él pensaba que estaban formando algo y que el haber tenido sexo, no había sido una simple follada, no al menos para él. Pero ahora comprendía que para Loki sólo era un tipo más que se tiraba, al parecer ni siquiera lo clasificaba como su amigo. En esos momentos se sentía más sólo que nunca, aborrecido por su familia y por el hombre que le robo el corazón, una risa amarga salió de su interior, mientras un par de lágrimas caían de forma silenciosa.

Bucky tenía a Steve contra una muralla, ambos se miraban respirando de forma pesada, se sentía la tensión entre ambos. Pero Rogers era más fuerte, con un fuerte movimiento terminó estampando a Bucky, poniendo tras su espalda.

- _No me vas a convencer Buck, hoy por fin me vengaré de esa basura –_

 _-_ _Steve tienes que saber un par de cosas antes –_

- _Él que tenía que saber cosas fui yo hace un tiempo atrás, perdón, pero la venganza será cobrada hoy –_ de forma rápida Steve aplicó una llave especial enseñada en la escuela militar, haciendo que su amigo quedara inconsciente en el suelo. No permitiría que nadie, si quiera su hermano le arrebataran la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando.

Esa noche era su cumpleaños, donde una realizaría una gran fiesta en la cual humillaría de forma pública a Anthony Stark, tal como aquel idiota había hecho con él. Lo haría ser la nueva vergüenza de la ciudad, y poco le importaba lo que el alcalde pudiera decir, se encargaría de que el escandalo fuera tan grande que nadie podía ocultar la verdad.

Sólo Nat con los mellizos estaban al tanto, los tres lo apoyaban totalmente, especialmente la pelirroja que no soportaba seguir viendo a su amigo desmoronarse por culpa de aquella venganza, que una vez consumada, ella se encargaría personalmente de hacerle cumplir sus promesas respecto a sus adicciones.

Estaba casi toda la escuela en un recinto que el había arrendando especialmente para la ocasión, la música resonaba por todas partes, con luces de colores y bar abierto, sólo se veía diversión.

Steve en un baño aspiraba un par de líneas de cocaína, necesitaba estar drogado para poder hacer pagar a Tony por todo. Cuando el castaño arribo al lugar, de inmediato se le acercó tomando sus labios de forma posesiva y tomándolo con demasiada confianza por la cadera.

Loki a su lado sólo rodo los ojos, estaba algo asqueado del romance, sobre todo luego de que la última semana fuera incapaz de rendir. Thor se había ausentado un par de días y luego cuando volvió a la escuela no era el mismo, tenía un aspecto demacrado y apático, era como ver un muerto en vida. Pero Loki se hizo en desentendido, aunque de reojo le regalaba miradas que el rubio no se daba por enterado ni por asomo.

Una parte de él quería correr a su lado, tomarlo por los brazos y pedirle perdón por haber sido un cabrón, después de todo, no sabía de otra forma para relacionarse con los hombres, él se vanagloriaba de nunca haberse enamorado, pero en esos momentos se sentía abrumado por culpa de Thor Odinson. Quería sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, sus húmedos besos en el cuello y por sobre todo, quería sacar lo que carcomía su mente desde hace noches, por fin sacar a relucir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, sin pensarlo mucho más sintió que sobraba en ese lugar, lo mejor era ir al apartamento del maldito rubio que le robó el corazón.

- _Amor, despierta –_ mientras le daba golpecitos en la cara, un angustiado T'Challa intentaba despertar a su novio. Estaba más que preocupado, cuando su chico no le atendió las llamadas ni tampoco al tocar la puerta, decidió entrar por su cuenta, encontrándose a James inconsciente en medio del salón.

Estaba por llamar a una ambulancia, la policía o quien fuera cuando lentamente Bucky estaba volviendo a la realidad. Apenas Barnes estuvo realmente despierto, T'Challa lo tomo en un fuerte abrazo, susurrando en su cuello todo lo que le había preocupado.

A James aún le daban un poco vuelta las cosas, pero de golpe vinieron todos los recuerdos, necesitaba detener a Steve. Se levanto rápidamente, provocándose un mareo, siendo afortunadamente sostenido por los brazos de su novio.

- _T'Challa debes ayudarme, tenemos que ir ahora al cumpleaños de Chris Carter –_ el moreno le dedicó un gesto extraño, no entendiendo en absoluto el porque lo apresurado que se encontraba su chico. Bucky al darse cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo, dio un par de bocanadas, estaba a punto de realizar una acción que seguramente le haría perder a su amigo, pero que también lo libraría de un infierno mayor – _ahora es de urgencia, en el auto te explicó –_ y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó corriendo hacía la salida.

Apenas se subieron, soltó de golpe la verdadera identidad de Chris Carter, haciendo que T'Challa frenaba de forma brusca y abriera lo ojos de forma exorbitada, James no le dejó espacio para hacer preguntas y siguió relatando con lujo de detalles lo que sucedería esa noche, necesitaban detener esa guerra o Steve y Tony terminarían más quebrados que antes. El moreno piso el acelerador aún más profundo, con su novio necesitaban evitar la horrible catástrofe que se avecinaba.

Loki con pasos parsimoniosos y con el corazón algo acelerado subía en el ascensor hacía el piso de Thor, tuvo que coquetearle al estúpido conserje para que éste le dejara subir sin avisar a Odinson de la visita.

Se paró frente a la puerta e intentó calmar su respiración antes de llamar a la puerta, pero un par de gritos le hicieron detener toda acción, dedicando su concentración a entender el alboroto que se estaba librando adentro.

- _Thor tú ya no eres mi hijo, me has arruinado –_ no escucho respuesta por parte del rubio, sólo un par de golpes que de inmediato lo hicieron entrar en tensión – _te doy algo de responsabilidad para volver a confiar en ti y arruinas todos mis negocios –_

 _\- Perdón papá, perdón –_ las palabras del rubio salían entre quejidos, su voz temblaba y Loki estaba seguro de que estaba llorando. Su cuerpo urgía por ir a ver al muchacho y enfrentarse contra el hombre que le estaba haciendo sufrir.

- _Desde hoy ya no eres más mi hijo, mañana mismo te quiero fuera de este lugar. Y no te atrevas a rogar por mi ayuda, escoria como tú no la merece –_ se sintieron un par de golpes más y Loki apretaba los dientes furioso, quería golpear a Odin.

Tuvo que dar grandes zancadas hacía atrás para no recibir un portazo en plena cara. De inmediato sus ojos se encontraron con un hombre mayor encolerizado, quien le regalo una mirada asesina que a Loki poco le importo, sólo le provoco mirarlo con aún más desagrado.

- _vete de acá puto ¿acaso vienes a mamársela a Thor por algo de su dinero? –_ Laufeyson le miró con los ojos aún más abiertos, su mirada se oscureció y estaba seguro que había soltado un par de gruñidos. Pero sin seguir pensando soltó una serie de insultos y palabrotas de alto calibre, estaba seguro que incluso lo había maldecido en un par de idiomas diferentes.

- _Estoy con Thor por su amor. No te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi novio, hijo de puta –_ dándole un puñetazo directo en el ojo de aquel viejo, finalizando con una patada en la entrepierna.

Apenas pudo escapó y cerró de un portazo, poniendo rápidamente todos los seguros que encontró. Su mano dolía como los mil demonios, estaba seguro que se había quebrado un par de huesos, pero aquel vejestorio se merecía ese golpe y muchos más.

Se giró rápidamente al sentir un par de sollozos, prácticamente corrió a encontrarse con Thor hecho un bulto que no paraba de sollozar. Cuando le tocó suavemente los cabellos, el rubio tembló asustado y sus ojos se aguaron aún más al notar la presencia de Loki.

Él rápidamente le acuno entre sus brazos y poco a poco intentó calmarlo, aunque por dentro quemaba la ira al ver como Odin había golpeado a su chico, su hombre. Cuando el fortachón estuvo más calmado, le ayudo a levantarse del suelo y con sumo cuidado le ayudo a ir hasta un sillón, corrió por un vaso de agua con azúcar para calmarlo.

Loki no necesito que Thor entrara en tantos detalles, después de todo, él había escuchado parte de la conversación, la culpa lo comenzó a inquietar al darse cuenta que su chico había perdido un buen negocio por su culpa, por haberlo rechazo, se prometió a si mismo volver a hacer feliz a su chico.

Con cuidado tomó su rostro entre sus manos, aunque estaba seguro que hizo una mueca de dolor pues en la mano derecha sentía como mil agujas. Cuando las iris verdes y azules lograron contactarse él se digno a hablar – _Thor yo te amo –_ iba a seguir hablando, pero los labios de Odinson le tomaron de forma posesiva, entregándose a las caricias – _ahora te vas a ir conmigo a mi casa, nadie necesita al idiota de tu padre, y cariño te ayudare a conseguir a ese inversionista, créeme nadie se resiste a los encantos de Loki Laufeyson. Juntos le taparemos la boca a ese hijo de puta –_ Thor le miro divertido, su chico era realmente impredecible – _sin ofender a tu abuela, por supuesto –_ el rubio no pudo más que responder con un beso.

Steve se encontraba con Tony en un salón privado, sólo ellos dos y una gran cama. Stark que estaba siendo juguetón, tal como en su pasado, quería regalarle un oral a su novio, al fin se sentía con la confianza de intentarlo.

Pero Steve quería más, quería sentirse dentro de él al menos una vez, quería saber que se sentía dominar a Anthony Stark, un conquistador de primera.

Aunque el castaño se mostró algo temeroso al principio, sólo faltaron un par de besos para convencerlo que era una buena opción, nada podría salir mal.

Steve pasaba su lengua por su cuello, haciendo que el castaño diera respingos al sentir como la rasposa lengua con el frío metal de un piercing, esparcían la cálida saliva. Se volvía loco cuando Chris succionaba su delicada piel y le dejaba cardenales que durarían por días.

El rubio jugueteo con sus pezones, haciendo que diera suaves gemidos, calentándolo aún más. Su entrepierna quemaba, necesitaba liberar su erección y follarse a Stark cuanto antes.

Lo giró de forma brusca, haciendo que Tony hiciera un par de reclamos con una voz que intentaba que sonara tierna y sexy, pero a Steve no le importaba en absoluto. Introdujo de golpe dos dedos, haciendo que el castaño soltara unas maldiciones, pues era virgen de ese agujero.

Rogers apenas lo preparó, ni siquiera tuvo el cuidado de utilizar algún tipo de lubricante y de tan sólo una estocada metió su miembro hasta el final, haciendo que Tony llorara en silencio. Stark estaba algo asustado, su Chris que acostumbraba a ser cálido y delicado, acaba de tomarlo de una forma tan bestial, que el miedo le paralizó y no se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario.

Volvió a la realidad cuando fuertes embestidas lo estaban llenando completamente, él estaba reaccionando entre gemidos y gruñidos de dolor, las sensaciones lo tenían abrumado. Cuando llegaron a un orgasmo en conjunto, Tony gimió el nombre de Chris haciendo que este diera un respingo molesto.

- _Equivocado gatito, quien te está follando es Steve, Steve Rogers –_ susurró el rubio, aplastándole aún más con su cuerpo, haciendo imposible que Tony se moviera, ni siquiera se podía girar para encararlo.

Tony estaba en shock, no sabía como reaccionar, era imposible Steve Rogers había desaparecido, incluso podía estar muerto.

- _Así es Stark, quien te acaba de follar fue al mismo que te encargaste de destruir. Pero ya sabes la venganza, es lenta pero dulce –_ le dijo dando una mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Stark luchaba por soltarse, necesitaba mirarlo y necesitaba respirar, estaba hiperventilando.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, entrando de forma apresurada Bucky seguido por T'Challa, encontrándose con un Tony llorando sin consuelo y con un arrogante Steve que no le quitaba la mirada.

- _Y como tu dijiste alguna vez Stark, nosotros no somos nada –_ con esas crueles palabras y dedicándole un par de miradas de asco, salió del lugar chocando con los hombres que acababan de entrar – _Pero no te preocupes, esto no estará en las redes sociales, no soy una escoria como tú –_ terminó diciendo al abandonar la habitación.

Tanto T'Challa como Bucky fueron por Tony, el hombre estaba en medio de una crisis de pánico y no era realmente consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. James rápidamente le tapo pues aún estaba desnudo, apretando los dientes al notar algunos rastros de sangre.

Steve tomó a Nat por los hombros y le pidió irse de ahí lo antes posible, la pelirroja rápidamente dejó a los mellizos Maximoff encargados del lugar. Se dieron una rápida y sentida despedida, era probable que no se vieran en algún tiempo.

Apenas se subieron al auto de Romanoff Steve comenzó a llorar de forma escandalosa, no paraba de gritar improperios y palabras de amor, Nat no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, pero lo mejor era dejarlo liberarse de tanta tensión.

- _Tasha necesito volver a Inglaterra, ahora. Ayúdame, te lo ruego –_ ella le miró perpleja al ver la desesperación de Steve – ella frenó rápidamente, saliendo del auto para hacer un par de llamadas, apenas entró informó a Steve que saldrían esa misma noche.

- _¿Cómo lo lograste? –_

 _\- Rogers tu no quieres saber en que está involucrada mi familia –_ y con esas frías palabras, siguió camino al aeropuerto en silencio.

El viaje lo llevarían a cabo en un jet privado, cortesía de la familia Romanoff. Le pelirroja informó que no lo dejaría sólo y que ya tenía lista una clínica de rehabilitación por su adicción. Steve sólo asistió en silencio.

En medio del vuelo, a algunas horas de Londres Steve rompió en llanto nuevamente. Su amiga le rodeo con los brazos y le dio un par de besos en la coronilla para calmarlo.

- _Nat, yo lo amo pero con la misma intensidad quiero destruirlo –_

 _\- Lo se cariño, pero a veces las personas no están destinadas –_ suspiró ella con un tono cansado y con la voz ida, como si recordara algo. Rogers no quiso investigar más.

 _ **Dos meses después**_

Tony Stark había superado la peor de sus crisis, sólo gracias a sus amigos. Bucky, T'Challa, Loki y Thor no se le despegaban, estaban apoyándolo y cuidándolo en todo momento. Había días malos, las pesadillas aún lo perseguían y con solo pensar en Steve se estremecía, pero de alguna retorcida forma no podía odiarlo.

Se sentía sucio e imbécil, pero su cuerpo quemaba por sentir aquellos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, sentir sus cálidos besos y sobre todo volver a unir sus cuerpos como la última vez. Quizás era un masoquista.

Dio un par de respiraciones, mientras observaba a todos, el ambiente a su alrededor era alegre todo el mundo exhibía una sonrisa en su rostro. Era el día de su graduación, al fin terminarían la escuela y él estaba realmente feliz de hacerlo con su nuevo grupo de amigos, sin la ayuda de ellos no quería ni pensar en que hubiera pasado con él luego de lo sucedido con Steve Rogers.

Sintió su móvil vibrar, estaba pronto a subir a recibir su diploma, pero aún así se decidió a darle un vistazo, de alguna forma tenía una corazonada.

 _Siempre te amaré Tony. Quizás en otra vida estemos destinados a estar juntos. Se feliz amor, te lo mereces. Con ansias te espero en mi próxima vida, con todo mi amor. Steve Rogers._

Anthony no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan, comprendía muy bien las palabras de su chico. Dio un salto cuando Loki le tocó el hombro e indicó que era momento de salir a recibir su diploma.

Posando para la foto y con los ojos vidriosos, recibió el aplauso de todos. Aunque en su corazón sólo había el recuerdo de cierto rubio encantador.

 _Nos volveremos a encontrar amor, si no es en está vida te juro que lo será en la siguiente. Te robaste mi corazón y mi alma. Amándote hasta la eternidad, Anthony Stark._

A Steve se le cayeron un par de lágrimas, dejando el móvil al lado salió con paso firma hacía su próxima sesión, pronto estaría libre de drogas y al fin podría empezar una nueva vida, sin los dolorosos recuerdos que tanto le atormentaban.

Sonrió de forma dolorosa mientras aún se colaban las lágrimas. Estaba seguro que alguna vez su alma y la de Tony se encontrarían y al fin, podrían ser felices hasta el final de sus días.

 _ ***** Fin *****_

* * *

 **Por primera vez no quise arriesgase a un final agridulce, ¿Qué les ha parecido la historia y éste final?**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo, cada favorito y comentario.**

 **Espero nos leamos nuevamente, si quieren leer más Stony, Winterpanther y Thorki, pueden buscar en mis otras historias, como en** **"Prisión Marvel".**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
